


Chat Logs

by Adm_Hawthorne, Googlemouth



Series: Chat Logs [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, LGBTQ Female Character, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlemouth/pseuds/Googlemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of chat logs between Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles. Co-written by AdmHawthorne, originally posted on FFN. We had to pull the story from FFN because FFN prohibits stories that are written as if they are chat logs.</p><p>There are three stories in this collection, but none of them are related to each other. Chat Logs is the first story we wrote; Skype Logs was the second; and the tiny little one-shot Chat Session was the third. If we wind up writing more, I'll add them to the collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was co-authored by AdmHawthorne and Googlemouth, originally posted to FFN (Fanfiction.Net). We removed it from FFN after realizing that FFN’s terms of service prohibit the posting of chat logs. This is not a chat log between private individuals, but rather, a group of (unrelated) stories that are designed to look like chat logs. Nevertheless, we chose to pull the stories in case anyone got confused and thought we were deliberately flouting the rules.
> 
> We make no monetary gain from these stories. The characters are not ours. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT, and Warner Brothers. 
> 
> There is no sexually explicit material in this collection of stories.

[9:04:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, I have two words for you.  
[9:05:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Are you ready?  
[9:06:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Just think about this for a moment, okay?  
[9:07:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Bass. Saddle.

[9:07:16 PM] Maura Isles: I am prepared for many things, but not for that.

[9:07:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Now, just hear me out. Bass needs this saddle

[9:08:13 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, Bass is not an animal that is made to be ridden. It makes no more sense to put a saddle on him than it does to put a saddle on you.

[9:09:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: We’re not talking about a saddle for me. We’re talking about saddle for Bass so Joe can ride him. Look, there this rodeo coming into town, and I think we could win the contest for free tickets if we took a picture of Joe riding Bass. Come on! We get all the beer we can drink!

[9:09:50 PM] Maura Isles: If you want a beer, I’ll buy you a beer, Jane. Joe doesn’t want to ride Bass, and Bass doesn’t want to be ridden. If anyone’s going to be ridden, it’s… Jane, what is this obsession really about?

[9:10:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: How do you know? Do you speak turtle or dog?

[9:10:31 PM] Maura Isles: I know because if either of them wanted that, they would have attempted it already.

[9:10:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: How could they when you’ve never bought Bass the saddle…LIKE I’VE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO FOR MONTHS NOW! He can’t put it on if he doesn’t even have it there to wear.

[9:12:16 PM] Maura Isles: Bareback, Jane. The same way I ride, half the time.

[9:12:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t think you mean for that to sound how that sounded. So, I’m just going to leave that alone, and say

[9:12:57 PM] Maura Isles: How do you think it sounded?

[9:13:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a rodeo. They use saddles. Hence Bass with a saddle.  
[9:13:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re on the computer. Google “bareback”.

[9:13:23 PM] Maura Isles: Hence, HORSES with saddles, Jane. Bass is not a horse, he is a tortoise.

[9:14:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, google “bareback riding”…  
[9:14:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, where is your sense of fun?

[9:14:42 PM] Maura Isles: Why would I do that? I am sufficiently experienced with the practice to be able to discuss it without additional research.

[9:15:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: When most people who aren’t from money (and some who are) say “bareback riding”, they aren’t talking about horses. I, however, am talking about Bass and Joe helping me…um… us win all-you-can-drink beer.

[9:17:59 PM] Maura Isles: Fine, I’ll turn on my browser. While it loads, I’d like to remind you that we don’t need to win beer. If you want beer, why don’t I just get you some beer? Though I’ll point out that drinking all you like would probably lead to some very unwise behavior, so a public forum is an entirely undesirable location in which to indulge in that amount of drinking.

[9:19:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a rodeo. There’ll be drunk cowboys everywhere. One drunk detective will not stand out. Besides, where else would I have all-you-can drink beer AND watch clowns get hit by bulls?  
[9:20:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I hate clowns.

[9:21:34 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, if you will desist from this mad fantasy of yours to see Bass in a saddle ridden by Joe Friday in a hat, I will… Um…

[9:21:45 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Will what?

[9:22:09 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll get you two beers while you’re at the rodeo, and all you want to drink at home.

[9:22:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What is the point of going to a rodeo if I’m not going to get all-you-can-drink beer? I mean, besides maybe seeing a clown get hurt…

[9:23:06 PM] Maura Isles: I’m glad you agree that going to a rodeo is pointless.

[9:23:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It won’t be if you let me take that picture so I can win the contest for the beer. See how this works?

[9:24:57 PM] Maura Isles: If you will desist from this fantasy, I’ll get you all the beers you want, at home. And, on a separate occasion, I will… Um… Don’t rush me, Jane, I’m thinking. I will take you to a bar with a mechanical bull.

[9:25:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The only bar with a mechanical bull in Boston is that lesbian place, and I want to see a clown get trampled by a bull.

[9:25:48 PM] Maura Isles: You can see that on Youtube. I will… pay for you to ride the mechanical bull all you like.

[9:26:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Man, Maura, why do you have to shoot down all my fun?

[9:26:22 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll ride it myself.

[9:26:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I am not going to a lesbian bar just to ride a mechanical bull.

[9:26:40 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll let you… *sigh*… bring a camera.

[9:26:54 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’ll ride a mechanical bull? Really? In what? Your five inch heels?

[9:27:09 PM] Maura Isles: If that’s what it takes to get you to leave my tortoise alone.

[9:27:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m not going to another lesbian bar with you. No way, not happening. But, fine. I get it. You don’t want to help me win the contest.

[9:27:53 PM] Maura Isles: Why? We’d be perfectly safe from unsavory men there.

[9:28:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll… get Korsak to dress up some of his mutts or something. Sure, but I get hit on… a lot… at those places. Do you remember the number of phone numbers I got when we were at the Merch? Yeah… pass, thanks

[9:28:50 PM] Maura Isles: I can’t say I was paying attention.

[9:29:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Of course not

[9:29:50 PM] Maura Isles: I remember how many I got, though. Such friendly people there. I understand it’s under new management now.

[9:29:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Besides, I don’t ride mechanical bulls. The only thing I ride are… um… never mind  
[9:31:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Of course they were friendly to you when you were there. Did you SEE yourself?

[9:31:24 PM] Maura Isles: I might have glanced in a mirror while putting on the uniform in the bar owner’s office.

[9:32:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Your hose lines were too straight for more than a glance, Maura.

[9:32:16 PM] Maura Isles: Were they, Jane? Thank you for checking for me.

[9:32:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Hard to miss

[9:32:40 PM] Maura Isles: I suppose so, if one were watching me from behind.

[9:32:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I was following you

[9:33:05 PM] Maura Isles: You were sitting at a table, waiting for me to bring drinks to your new friends.

[9:33:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Not when I first got there, and they were not my friends. They were suspects.

[9:34:02 PM] Maura Isles: Does this mean you’d prefer to revisit the Merch rather than Chixieland Ranch?

[9:34:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, what part of “I’m not going to a lesbian bar” are you missing here?

[9:34:56 PM] Maura Isles: I thought you wanted all the beer you could drink. I can’t think of a better way than to just accept drinks when they’re offered, can you?

[9:35:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh. My. God. You’re impossible. You know I don’t generally date women.

[9:35:56 PM] Maura Isles: I’m not impossible. I’m just not very likely.

[9:36:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Did you look up bareback riding yet?

[9:36:15 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, I did. What was your point, again?

[9:36:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No longer important

[9:37:23 PM] Maura Isles: Well, it looks fairly standard to me. Besides, you said yourself that it’s the only bar with a mechanical bull in Boston.

[9:37:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, I’d think my best friend would help me win something like free beer. I’m also not riding a mechanical bull. How did we even get to mechanical bull anyway?

[9:38:19 PM] Maura Isles: I’d think you would simply accept beers from your best friend, rather than discomfiting animals.

[9:38:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: My best friend isn’t violent enough to do potential damage to a clown.

[9:39:54 PM] Maura Isles: We got to mechanical bulls because I thought you liked rodeos and beers, and I was attempting to grant you a less… olfactorily offensive alternative that had nothing to do with animal cruelty. If you need to see violence done to clowns, there’s Youtube, though I should remind you that cruelty against any generalized subpopulace smacks strongly of dehumanization and bigotry.

[9:40:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Clowns aren’t human. They’re clowns. I hate clowns.

[9:40:43 PM] Maura Isles: You’re making my point for me.

[9:41:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine. Forget it. You’ve sucked all the joy out of the idea anyway.

[9:41:48 PM] Maura Isles: I’m glad I’ve sucked the joy out of animal abuse and clown abuse. Clowns frighten me, too, but I’ve learned to simply avoid them rather than seek them out just to do or see damage done to them.

[9:42:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s because you’re a killjoy.

[9:42:18 PM] Maura Isles: So, you don’t like rodeos at all? Just the parts with animal and clown brutality? Because if they did without those parts, I think I could enjoy them. I like beer now, and I’m actually quite adept on a mechanical bull.

[9:42:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What am I? Texan? No, I don’t like rodeos. I wanted the free beer. I don’t even want to know why you’re good at riding a mechanical bull

[9:43:12 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll get you all the beer you want, Jane. You don’t have to win it, especially not by annoying my tortoise. Ah… Practice.

[9:43:32 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What did I just say? I don’t want to know details of your sex life, woman.

[9:44:14 PM] Maura Isles: It’s a very efficient workout for the abdominal, lower back, thigh, and gluteal muscle groups. Excellent for encouraging strength, spinal flexibility, and especially endurance. I did not mention my sex life, Jane. If you will recall, I never discuss such details with you.

[9:45:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m just saying… look… wait a minute

[9:45:10 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, Jane?

[9:45:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Where the hell are you riding mechanical bulls at? Are you flying down to Texas on the weekends?

[9:45:37 PM] Maura Isles: I believe we’ve already discussed the location of the mechanical bull in Boston.

[9:46:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’ve been frequenting a lesbian bar?

[9:46:41 PM] Maura Isles: I like free drinks, too.

[9:47:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… have no idea what… let me think about this for a second. If we went in together, I don’t think you’d get free drinks anymore

[9:47:41 PM] Maura Isles: Of course I would, Jane. Everyone would know we’re not together.

[9:47:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? You think so?

[9:48:05 PM] Maura Isles: That is, we’d be in one another’s company, but I think they’d be able to tell that we’re not sleeping together. If we were, you’d be a lot less grouchy all the time.

[9:48:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura! Really?

[9:48:48 PM] Maura Isles: …Which is not to say that you’re a habitually negative person. I’m not saying that. It’s just that you have a few characteristics that… Um…

[9:49:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No fudge clusters this time, woman.

[9:49:22 PM] Maura Isles: You didn’t give me any fudge clusters last time, either. You were mad with me.

[9:49:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Because you set me up with Nurse Jorge! Dominant Energy aside, I need someone who isn’t a complete wuss.

[9:50:48 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, I agree. Had I realized how completely inappropriate he was for you, I’d never have suggested him to you. It’s a pity, though. I really hoped you’d at least be cheerful for a day or two.

[9:51:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t do casual sex. I’m more of a relationship kind of person. I only sleep with people I’m dating, and I only date them if I feel connected to them… and now I sound like a bad dating website.

[9:52:59 PM] Maura Isles: Well, maybe you should, since you don’t seem to want to devote any time or energy to a more focused search for a relationship. Not that you’re grouchy, tight, and tense all the time… Um… You know, can we just go back to you looking at me like I’m covered in flesh-eating bacteria because I like being able to dance without becoming a man’s target practice?

[9:53:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Look at you how? Man’s target… you lost me

[9:54:07 PM] Maura Isles: Dancing, Jane. In a bar. Or riding a bull, or just having a drink. It’s much easier to do those things without attracting unwanted attention when there aren’t any men around.

[9:55:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, fine… but what do you mean I look at you like you’re covered in flesh eating bacteria?

[9:55:28 PM] Maura Isles: You look very surprised, as if you’d like to help but don’t want to get any of it on yourself.

[9:55:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, that’s not why I’m looking at you like that  
[9:55:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Wow, would you look at the time? It’s getting late. We should probably go to bed.

[9:56:38 PM] Maura Isles: Why are you looking at me like that, then? *sigh* Oh, all right. I’ll be in in a bit.

[9:56:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You… wait… nooo! You were supposed to go home. We can’t… you in my bed tonight, not… um… *sigh* Okay, fine, let me go find some pants

[9:57:37 PM] Maura Isles: Well, you did say we should go to bed.

[9:57:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re messing with me, aren’t you?

[9:58:19 PM] Maura Isles: Why would I want to do that?

[9:58:31 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Because you’re one of the few people who can.

[9:58:39 PM] Maura Isles: Do you want me to mess with you?

[9:58:45 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Good night, Maura

[9:58:52 PM] Maura Isles: Good night, Jane.

Dear Journal,  
Today I successfully distracted Jane yet again from wanting to put a saddle on Bass so that her dog could ride him. I didn’t even have to paint a mental picture, I just said ‘mechanical bull’ and she came up with the five-inch heels all on her own.  
Go, me.  
~Maura~

Maura’s SHOPPING LIST  
\- 5-inch platform heels  
\- skinny jeans  
\- sleeveless checked shirt  
\- Stetson *  
\- Be sure to get an appointment with the aesthetician before Friday

Jane’s To-Do List  
1 .Buy Bass’s Saddle  
2\. Buy cowboy hat for Joe  
3\. Find out Maura’s schedule next week  
4\. Look up YouTube Videos on clowns getting hurt


	2. Chapter 2

[12:10:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The next time I agree to cover for Frost so he can go on a date, remind me about today, okay?

[12:10:46 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, dear. Is that why you were late and your coffee’s still sitting on my desk, cold?

[12:11:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Is that where it is? I’ve been looking all over for that. Dammit

[12:11:42 PM] Maura Isles: Get another one. I really want to throw this one out.

[12:11:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Go for it

[12:12:03 PM] Maura Isles: What happened on your Frost-shift last night?

[12:12:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nothing happened. I practiced for office basketball season. He owes me so big for this. When I have a date, he’s totally covering for me.  
 [12:14:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What am I saying? As if that’s going to happen. I’m just going to make him cover for me when you and I hit that dance thing you have tickets for.

[12:16:22 PM] Maura Isles: Of course he will. He’s a good man. I like him.

[12:17:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, then you can cover for him next time.

[12:17:22 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, I’m not a detective. I can’t cover him for his shift any more than he can cover me for mine.

[12:17:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I wasn’t either. I was the thing keeping my seat warm.

[12:17:51 PM] Maura Isles: You just said you were practicing basketball.

[12:18:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Your behind can keep my seat warm just as well as mine can. Then, I could have been at the Robber. No, office basketball. You know, throwing paper wads in the trash can.  
 [12:18:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: oh, I… um… misplaced the Riker report by the way

[12:19:53 PM] Maura Isles: But if there’s a call, I can’t go and do your job at the crime scene. I have my own to do.  
 [12:20:09 PM] Maura Isles: Jane! Well, I do have another copy. I know better than to give originals to anyone in the precinct.

[12:21:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Great, when you bring it up can you bring me some coffee?

[12:24:20 PM] Maura Isles: All right. Give me half an hour, or you could come down here. It’s quiet today. You wouldn’t believe the amount of paperwork I’ve gotten done since we finally hired another junior medical examiner.

[12:26:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, maybe… it’d be nice to get away from Casey for a little while. I wish he’d leave me alone. I know we dated in school, but… time to let go, man.

[12:28:02 PM] Maura Isles: Casey is there?

[12:28:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: yeah… Maura, why do you sound so excited?

[12:29:34 PM] Maura Isles: I am not excited. I don’t even know him.

[12:29:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, that was excited text speak. Oh man, don’t tell me… do you have a thing for him?  
 [12:30:05 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh… true… Hmm… He doesn’t know you either. Maybe you could come up here and distract him for a little while? Are you wearing one of those cute little short shirt numbers?

[12:30:48 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t find him all that attractive.

[12:31:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Skirt!  
 [12:31:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That was supposed to say skirt, not shirt

[12:31:36 PM] Maura Isles: Well…  
 [12:31:53 PM] Maura Isles: It’s not that short.

[12:32:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No? Is it as short as the one yesterday? That one had a lot of thigh exposure.

[12:32:53 PM] Maura Isles: About the same. That one didn’t really expose any thigh except when I sat down, though. I think this is a good office-to-evening outfit.

[12:33:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, it definitely was flashing some thigh when you walked around.

[12:33:55 PM] Maura Isles: Was it? Well, maybe at the slit, but surely nowhere else.

[12:34:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Meh. I only noticed it when you bent over. So, maybe you’re right. Maybe it wasn’t that short. Still, if the one you’re wearing today is about as short, then it’s perfect. Come up stairs and bend over for a little while.

[12:35:18 PM] Maura Isles: Jane! Why would I do that?   
[12:35:36 PM] Maura Isles: …And it’s about an inch shorter. After all, we won’t have time for me to go home before we go out.

[12:36:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: To distract Casey so he’ll leave me alone. Look, you don’t even have to say anything to him. Just walk around, and lean over my desk for a few minutes. That should do it. Oh, yeah, see… that’s perfect. Come on, Maura. I just need you bend over my desk for a few. That’s all it’ll take.

[12:37:18 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, I will not.

[12:37:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Come on, Maura! Please?

[12:37:50 PM] Maura Isles: No! I will not use my body as a tool or plaything in the workplace.

[12:38:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Awww… I’ll give you a present. ;)

[12:39:12 PM] Maura Isles: I love presents, but no. I will not use my body to get presents, either. I am not a call girl.

[12:39:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I really didn’t mean to imply you were a hooker. Sorry. You’re much too classy for a hooker.

[12:39:54 PM] Maura Isles: I know you didn’t. If you’d meant it, I wouldn’t have to explain it. I forgive you.

[12:40:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thanks… but Casey is still here… looking at me like he wants to talk to me… oh God, he’s coming over. Hold on a sec. If he asks me out tonight, I’m going to tell him I have a date.

[12:41:25 PM] Maura Isles: You have a date? But I thought you and I were going out. Oh, dear, was I supposed to bring a date too?

[12:41:54 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I don’t have a date. I’m going out with you tonight. I’m just going to… crap, here he is. One sec

[12:42:20 PM] Maura Isles: Oh.

[12:43:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah… now he thinks I’m dating someone

[12:44:18 PM] Maura Isles: Jane?

[12:44:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What?

[12:44:30 PM] Maura Isles: Do you want him thinking you’re dating someone?

[12:45:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why?

[12:45:28 PM] Maura Isles: Because technically, a date is just an appointment, a prearranged meeting.

[12:45:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay…

[12:46:05 PM] Maura Isles: You and I have arranged previously that we’ll be going out dancing tonight.

[12:46:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You… think I should tell him I’m going out on a date with you?

[12:47:00 PM] Maura Isles: I… What I’m trying to say is that you aren’t lying if you tell him you have a date tonight.

[12:47:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Hmmm… If you went that route, we date all the time.

[12:47:43 PM] Maura Isles: That’s what I told Barry.

[12:48:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Wait, you what?

[12:48:15 PM] Maura Isles: He stayed with me here in autopsy for an extra five minutes, with a body on the table, for clarification, which I gave him.

[12:48:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Back up the truck. Maura, did you tell Frost you and I are dating?

[12:49:05 PM] Maura Isles: No, I said that we had a date tonight. [12:49:17 PM] Maura Isles: A girl date.

[12:49:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh God

[12:49:48 PM] Maura Isles: What’s wrong? Did Casey say something offensive?

[12:50:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, but I know why he’s been looking at me like that all day. He thinks I’m gay. He was testing the water when asked me out for drinks tonight just to see if… Man, Maura, half the precinct thinks we’re dating already. Okay, I’m going down there so we can talk about the difference between “date” and “going out with a friend”

[12:51:42 PM] Maura Isles: Don’t be silly, Jane. I explained it for him. Girls like to go out in groups so that no one has to be alone. Women alone can become targets, but women in groups can just have fun together.

[12:52:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, in GROUPS. It’s just you and me tonight.

[12:52:07 PM] Maura Isles: I may not have mentioned that.

[12:53:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh man, okay, I’m going down

[12:53:19 PM] Maura Isles: He might think there will be several more women with us, which there will. Several more in the club, anyway.

[12:54:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Now I think I could use that drink

[12:55:15 PM] Maura Isles: Is it bad that I led Barry to believe that there would be a lot of other women with us on our girl date?

[12:55:31 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can’t even…

[12:55:58 PM] Maura Isles: But you implied that it would be bad if Barry thought we were only with each other. Why isn’t it better if there are others with us?  
[12:56:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Did you tell him where we were going?

[12:56:54 PM] Maura Isles: You haven’t told me where we’re going.

[12:57:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh right

[12:57:37 PM] Maura Isles: You just said “wear something slutty.” I don’t have anything slutty, so I’m just going to take off my blazer, switch shoes, and fluff my hair. Maybe add a little more eye shadow.

[12:57:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t remember saying that. Was I drunk at the time? [12:58:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I had to be drunk at the time. I don’t think I could ever tell you to look slutty sober.

[1:00:09 PM] Maura Isles: Um. You had had two beers. Enough to claim to be drunk, if you started singing karaoke, but not actually impaired.

[1:01:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I really think it’s impossible for you to look slutty. I mean, you made the Merch’s outfit look classy, and that was… wow… yeah… kind of a slutty outfit

[1:01:27 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, that’s either a very nice thing to say, or a very mean one. I could look slutty if I wanted. I just… don’t want. Very often.

[1:02:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Very often? Maura, you’re the classiest person I know. Seriously, you make my Sox jersey look classy.

[1:02:29 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, Jane, that’s so sweet!

[1:04:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Ew. Let’s not get all mushy, okay?

[1:05:33 PM] Maura Isles: Do you mean that, or are you just trying to tell me that when I try to be slutty, I fail?

[1:06:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I really mean it. You’re a classy woman. It’s just… I don’t know… you. It’s how you hold yourself. I can’t explain it, but, trust me, it’s true. I’m sure you probably could do slutty if you tried really hard, but

[1:07:10 PM] Maura Isles: Well, I don’t actually ever want to BE slutty. But isn’t the whole point of clubwear that it’s slutty?

[1:07:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I think people who try to look like that are trying to get attention, and you get attention just by walking in a room. You could be wearing sweats and it wouldn’t matter.

[1:07:43 PM] Maura Isles: Yet you don’t want me to tell you you’re sweet.

[1:07:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Still gross

[1:08:10 PM] Maura Isles: Why does that make you uncomfortable?

[1:08:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, thinking about it, I’d rather stay in, grab a pizza, and watch a movie. Want to do that instead? I’ll let you borrow my Sox jersey. I’m ignoring you “sweet” comments

[1:09:18 PM] Maura Isles: After I took all this trouble to organize a day-to-evening outfit, bring my dancing shoes, and wax, you really think I’m going to stay in tonight? Jane Rizzoli, I am going out dancing tonight, with you or without you.

[1:10:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You waxed? TMI, Maura… *sigh* Okay, but how about we not go to a club? I brought a dress to change into. What about we go to that French place uptown? If you want to dance, they have a dance floor, and they’re normally guys around to dance with you want.

[1:11:13 PM] Maura Isles: You don’t want to go dancing with me?

[1:12:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t want to take you to a club. It’s not really our thing, and I suddenly feel like going to a club wouldn’t really be fun because… clubs are loud, we wouldn’t be able to hear each other, they’re crowded, they’re hot… I like talking to you. How am I supposed to talk to you if I can’t hear you?

[1:13:11 PM] Maura Isles: But it’s wonderful exercise, and social interactions can be based on something other than spoken language. By now I know you’ve realized that I often say things that others find awkward.

[1:13:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: So, what? You’re wanting to tell me something through body language? ;)

[1:14:51 PM] Maura Isles: I… didn’t say that. I just mean that sometimes it’s nice not to have to try to come up with things to say that don’t make you feel uncomfortable or say “Gross.”

[1:15:32 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not really gross. Look, why don’t we split the difference and got to Mary Ann’s? We can dance there. It’s quiet. The food’s good. The wine’s better, and I can show you my ballroom dancing skills.

[1:17:13 PM] Maura Isles: I’m not really dressed for ballroom dance. Can’t we go out to wherever you planned for tonight, and maybe Mary Ann’s tomorrow?

[1:17:17 PM] Maura Isles: I would like to do that.

[1:17:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe… I think I’d rather wear a pants suit to Mary Ann’s anyway… maybe that one you bought me for my birthday last year?

[1:18:06 PM] Maura Isles: You look stunning in that suit.  
 [1:18:26 PM] Maura Isles: And you want to dance with me at Mary Ann’s?

[1:18:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sure. It’s not like it would be out of place there considering

[1:19:09 PM] Maura Isles: Considering what?

[1:20:33 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a lesbian hang out, Maura. You know that. You were trying to get me to go to a lesbian bar a couple of days ago. You don’t want to get hit on by questionable guys. I don’t want be in a loud club two days in a row, and I want an excuse for Casey to leave me alone. I see this as a win/win.

[1:20:56 PM] Maura Isles: I agree. You know how you don’t like it when I smile sometimes?  
 [1:21:09 PM] Maura Isles: Because I’m smiling incorrectly for what you think the situation is?

[1:21:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… wait… what?

[1:21:57 PM] Maura Isles: Sometimes when I smile at you, you get a little short with me.  
 [1:22:12 PM] Maura Isles: You might want to do that now, because I’m smiling.

[1:22:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, whatever… So, we’ll go to the club tonight, but, after the first person sweats on me, we’re going home. We can go to Mary Ann’s tomorrow. Deal?

[1:23:04 PM] Maura Isles: Deal. Wait… What if I’m the first person that sweats on you? We’re going to be arriving together, and likely dancing near one another at least.

[1:23:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You don’t count. I have to go… duty calls…

[1:23:59 PM] Maura Isles: All right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments, and will pass them on to my co-author as well. Comments help us grow as writers.


	3. Chapter 3

[9:20:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You left your dancing shoes at my place last night. Any chance I could trade you for my sneakers? I can’t believe I missed you stealing them and leaving me with those shoes.

[9:20:39 AM] Maura Isles: I thought you liked them. You kept looking downward.

[9:21:06 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was trying not to step on your feet. It’s been ages since I waltzed or did the tango.

[9:21:45 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, don’t be silly. You moved beautifully.

[9:22:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Was that before or after I ran us into that couple?

[9:22:16 AM] Maura Isles: Though now that we’re not dancing, I’m realizing that you couldn’t possibly have been looking at my shoes during the tango.  
 [9:22:58 AM] Maura Isles: After. The waltz isn’t your dance, and to be honest, it isn’t my favorite either. You’re quite graceful at the tango, however, and your rhumba surprised me as well.

[9:23:28 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, the drinks helped

[9:24:05 AM] Maura Isles: I believe you are correct in that assessment. You did seem to feel a little less constrained after the first two.

[9:25:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I had to do something. I feel stupid trying to do that kind of stuff sober.

[9:25:41 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, Jane. I hope you won’t always need to be impaired in order to dance with me that way.

[9:26:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe next time?   
[9:26:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Speaking of dancing, I can’t believe you turned that guy down!

[9:26:21 AM] Maura Isles: Is that your way of asking me to go dancing with you again?

[9:27:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, I mean… you know, if we decide to go again at some point in the future, then I might not need the 4 drinks to samba. That’s all I’m saying.

[9:27:32 AM] Maura Isles: I do enjoy samba, but I’m also hoping that you’ll let me show you la lavadora sometime soon.

[9:28:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That sounds… dirty

[9:28:21 AM] Maura Isles: It’s Spanish for “the washing machine.” How clever of you to make that pun!

[9:28:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: *facepalm*

[9:30:04 AM] Maura Isles: It’s a lovely dance to watch, as well as enjoyable to do. La lavadora is characterized chiefly by its tight, quick, circular pelvic motions. One can do it either with partners facing one another, or with one facing away. It isn’t quite as structured as some of the ballroom dances we’ve enjoyed so far, but that gives much more leeway for personal expression.

[9:30:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Um, yeah, sounds very expressive of something

[9:30:59 AM] Maura Isles: Pardon, Jane?

[9:31:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Never mind  
 [9:31:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was serious about that guy. He must have asked you to dance 4 or 5 times. He was cute, Maura.

[9:32:10 AM] Maura Isles: It isn’t hard to learn. Mostly it’s a matter of reading your partner’s motions and following along. In fact, it’s one of several dances in which there is no set lead - either partner can take charge of the dance at any moment.  
 [9:32:17 AM] Maura Isles: You don’t always have to be in charge.

[9:32:37 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I like leading, though

[9:32:48 AM] Maura Isles: Then I’ll let you.

[9:33:02 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So kind of you do so, Dr. Isles

[9:33:19 AM] Maura Isles: But sometimes I like to lead as well. There’s a certain sense of power in that.

[9:33:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re totally ignoring my question about that guy… still. Why do you keep doing that?

[9:33:58 AM] Maura Isles: Did I miss a text? What question about what guy?

[9:34:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t know, I mean, I just… leading makes me feel more comfortable  
 [9:34:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I asked you twice why you turned that guy down who wanted to dance with you. Seriously? He asked you 4 or 5 times, and you kept telling him no. He was hot.

[9:34:49 AM] Maura Isles: I do like letting you lead. I think we both enjoy ourselves more when you’re comfortable.   
[9:34:57 AM] Maura Isles: Well, Jane, he was rude.

[9:35:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: How? How was he rude? He asked to cut in. That’s normal… I think?  
 [9:35:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: This two girl dancing thing kind of throws me on some of the social protocals :-/

[9:36:33 AM] Maura Isles: Normally, I suppose. If we had been anywhere else, that would have been appropriate etiquette. However, we were at a lesbian establishment. He should have been astute enough to understand his whereabouts, and that his first instinct might not have been appropriate, just as I’m sure you would have understood the rules at a predominantly heterosexual establishment.

[9:37:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You make it sound like you and I are dating or something. It would make sense for you to turn him down if you were dating me, but… yeah, not so much. I would totally have understood. The guy. Was. Hot.

[9:38:08 AM] Maura Isles: But we were together, at a lesbian establishment, dancing. Attractive though he was, he had no way of knowing that we weren’t dating, and therefore his assumption of my availability was insensitive.

[9:38:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But not wrong! So, what difference did it make?

[9:38:58 AM] Maura Isles: I was enjoying spending time with my best friend and discovering how well you dance. I wasn’t interested in him.

[9:39:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, okay… fine. But, did you have to get him to leave us alone by running down all the reasons he shouldn’t have been there? The list took five minutes for you to go through.

[9:40:31 AM] Maura Isles: It seemed to be the quickest way to get him to give up before you did.

[9:43:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Before I gave up what?

[9:44:26 AM] Maura Isles: Dancing with me. I didn’t want you to get bored listening to him trying to coax me away, and leave.

[9:45:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You know I wouldn’t just leave you hanging like that. Now, if you’d decided to take him home, I would have gone home, too. There was this one chick that kept trying to get me to dance with her, and, frankly, I really only dance with you in places like that.

[9:46:02 AM] Maura Isles: I saw her. She was extremely attractive. Why wouldn’t you dance with her?

[9:46:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was dancing with you.

[9:46:32 AM] Maura Isles: Is that the only reason?

[9:47:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I also am not interested in picking up lesbian phone numbers. But, mostly, I was dancing with you. We went there because you wanted to go dancing, remember? I promised my friend we’d do something, and we did.

[9:48:39 AM] Maura Isles: Even when I left to use the restroom, you didn’t dance. I was surprised by that.

[9:49:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You weren’t gone that long, but, again, not interested in dancing with other women, and the hot guy was only into you.

[9:49:56 AM] Maura Isles: Well, I wasn’t into him.

[9:50:06 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m getting that. He was too short for me

[9:50:41 AM] Maura Isles: No, he wasn’t. He was your height.

[9:51:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I prefer my guys to be a little taller than me

[9:51:12 AM] Maura Isles: Also, I think you missed something crucial about that interaction.

[9:51:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: What?

[9:51:29 AM] Maura Isles: He tapped my shoulder and asked me if he could cut in.

[9:51:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: He… wait… what? No.

[9:51:56 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. He wasn’t asking to dance with me. He was asking my permission to dance with you.

[9:52:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And you told him no? 5 times? Someone’s territorial.

[9:52:35 AM] Maura Isles: Are you familiar with the term “lizard brain?”

[9:53:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No, actually. You know a slang term I don’t? The world must be coming to an end.

[9:55:51 AM] Maura Isles: That’s an exaggeration. The lizard brain is the part of our minds that responds immediately and by instinct to stimuli, without the veneer of socialization or intellect. You use your lizard brain all the time. It helps you judge whether a suspect or witness is lying or concealing something from you, and it’s what tells you instantly when someone walks into the room that you don’t trust them or that you’d like to engage in sexual relations with them.

[9:56:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Instinct

[9:56:36 AM] Maura Isles: The lizard brain is responsible for the first action or emotion that you want to take, before judgment and reason and social pressure take the forefront and steer you into another direction.

[9:57:02 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, instinct. Territoriality is another instinct. I was reacting to my lizard brain.

[9:59:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, like I said, you were being territorial. [9:59:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh man, out of coffee… brb

[9:59:20 AM] Maura Isles: I wasn’t contradicting you, only explaining.

[10:03:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I wish people would learn to refill the coffee pot. I may have to start doing surveillance to figure out who to taser.

[10:03:49 AM] Maura Isles: Another example of you using your lizard brain.

[10:04:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I… okay, sure. I’m just going to go with it.

[10:05:56 AM] Maura Isles: Territoriality is an interesting phenomenon. It can apply to land, food and water, mates, physical objects, or even emotions. I have witnessed someone becoming upset at an acquaintance for crying, simply because he felt that it was *his* misfortune to grieve.

[10:06:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Men are weird  
 [10:06:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, about my shoes…?

[10:07:15 AM] Maura Isles: They are in a bag beneath my desk. I’m sitting practically on top of them.

[10:07:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Good. I need those tonight. I’m drinking.

[10:08:14 AM] Maura Isles: Where are you going?

[10:08:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Not sure yet, but I figure I’m going to be hitting the bathroom enough I’m going to want the running shoes instead of the dress boots Or, I might just stay home. We’ve been out a lot this week.

[10:09:24 AM] Maura Isles: I understand, though I must say, those dress boots are lovely on you.  
 [10:09:41 AM] Maura Isles: Staying home might also be nice. You could probably use a break, and Joe Friday will surely need company.

[10:09:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: They should be. You’re the one who told me to buy them.

[10:10:02 AM] Maura Isles: That was another good instinct.

[10:10:17 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I bet Bass misses you, too. I’m assuming turtles miss company? I don’t know.

[10:10:28 AM] Maura Isles: Bass is a sulcata tortoise, Jane.

[10:10:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? Are you just going to keep this instinct thing up all day?  
 [10:10:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Turtle, tortoise… whatever

[10:11:28 AM] Maura Isles: Though I do tend to live predominantly in the cerebral arena, I am still - despite insinuations to the contrary - a human being, and therefore an animal. Instinct does play a significant part in at least some of my actions and thought processes.

[10:11:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, I get it. You’re not a cyborg.

[10:13:31 AM] Maura Isles: I understand that when you say those things, you’re making jokes. I don’t mind them. :) I don’t even mind “Doctor Death,” though I would hasten to remind you that I am not, in fact, a member of a gang. I think nicknames and “in” jokes are a way of demonstrating inclusion of a new member into an existing social unit, and as such, I find them endearing.

[10:14:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re googlemouthing a lot today, you know that? Besides, you’ve been a part of the group since day one.

[10:14:28 AM] Maura Isles: I’m not actually speaking, Jane. I’m typing, so technically I’m Googlefingering.

[10:14:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: okay, well, FINGERING… whatever. You’re FINGERING a lot today.

[10:14:58 AM] Maura Isles: I just saw what that looked like, and what I meant to say was… Um… You know, the… typing is accomplished manually, which involves the phalanges…

[10:15:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: yeah… yeah…

[10:15:26 AM] Maura Isles: Never mind.

[10:15:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, what? Do I have to come down there and crawl under your desk to get my shoes?

[10:16:09 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, I don’t think that’s a good idea.

[10:16:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You just said they were under your desk

[10:16:34 AM] Maura Isles: Do you really want to crawl under my desk?

[10:16:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not the first time

[10:16:54 AM] Maura Isles: What?

[10:17:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not the first time I’ve crawled under your desk.

[10:17:58 AM] Maura Isles: Well… But that time, I was at the autopsy table and you were looking for my earring for me. By the way, thank you for finding it.

[10:18:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Sure thing

[10:18:42 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t think you really want to be crawling under my desk while I’m actually using my desk. It would be very crowded. I’ll just hand you the bag, in exchange for my shoes.

[10:19:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: … and a free show. You’re wearing a skirt today, aren’t you?

[10:19:14 AM] Maura Isles: Jane!

[10:19:16 AM] Maura Isles: :D

[10:19:20 AM] Jane Rizzoli: ;)  
 [10:19:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Your shoes are at my place.

[10:20:02 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I am, actually. It’s long, though, so there wouldn’t be much… Um, you know, maybe you should just come and pick up your shoes. And tell me with whom you’re possibly staying in or going out for drinks tonight.

[10:20:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: With no one. I have a sad social life.

[10:20:31 AM] Maura Isles: That isn’t true!

[10:20:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It is. You know it. I know it. Ma knows it.

[10:21:50 AM] Maura Isles: Well… But you go out regularly with the other detectives and some of the uniformed officers. Frankie’s friends all like you. And you and I go out all the time, too, and I don’t find that sad at all.

[10:23:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I guess. I just wish I was dating someone, you know? Anyway, you want to come over tonight and bring Bass? I’ve got two bottles of that wine you like, a 24 pack of MGD’s, and I’m feeling it for an Audrey movie night now that I’m thinking about it.

[10:25:01 AM] Maura Isles: For the social aspect?

[10:25:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: What? Why else would I ask you over?

[10:25:56 AM] Maura Isles: The social aspect of dating. Going out places together, having someone to talk to at a dinner party, someone to dance with at a louder, more populated party. Someone to enjoy things with.  
 [10:26:23 AM] Maura Isles: No, I meant… You said you wished you were dating someone, and I meant to ask if THAT was for the social aspect of dating.

[10:26:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, yeah, I mean that’s part of it. The other part isn’t work appropriate, and I know they monitor these chat thingies

[10:27:00 AM] Maura Isles: Audrey who?

[10:27:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Audrey Hepburn. You know I have all of her movies. I was looking at, maybe, Roman Holiday, My Fair Lady, and Children’s Hour

[10:27:59 AM] Maura Isles: You enjoy My Fair Lady? I thought you’d be offended by that movie.

[10:28:28 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Why? It’s a classic Pygmalion story

[10:29:49 AM] Maura Isles: Because it’s about taking someone away from their comfort zone of familiarity and presenting her with something that is new. The story narrative strongly implies that she is being “bettered” by being brought into a world of wealth, plenty, “higher” speech patterns, and formal dress.

[10:30:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But, she betters him, too

[10:30:36 AM] Maura Isles: I do like the movie, but I’ve begun to resent the implications behind his motivations. Perhaps just Roman Holiday and The Children’s Hour. I’ve heard good things about them both.

[10:31:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: There’s a give and take there. He learns that his way of life, such as it was, was lacking something that improved him when it was there and made him feel empty when it was absent.

[10:31:44 AM] Maura Isles: I suppose so. Any two human beings who become significant at all in one another’s minds and/or lives will change one another in some day.

[10:32:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: True, I guess.  
 [10:32:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh! I almost forgot. I made an appointment at the nail place for Saturday for both of us.

[10:33:11 AM] Maura Isles: Come and get your shoes, Jane. I want to know what you think is not appropriate for a monitored chat on a work computer.  
 [10:33:25 AM] Maura Isles: Wait, what? You want to get your nails done with me?

[10:34:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The nail place. You said you wanted to get your nails done, and I’m starting to like manicures, so I made an appointment.

[10:34:18 AM] Maura Isles: That’s so sweet. I’d love to.

[10:34:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah…ANYWAY, I’ll be down in a couple.

[10:34:40 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments, and will share them with my co-author. They make us feel good, just knowing that someone's actually reading these stories.


	4. Chapter 4

[11:56:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If Bass is not a horse, then Joe is not a Barbie doll.

[11:57:34 AM] Maura Isles: Even if Bass were a horse, Joe Friday would not be any kind of doll. That is why I do not dress her up in those ridiculous doggie outfits, or put bows in her hair. If you will recall, the bow came from Jorge, and I had nothing to do with it.

[11:58:36 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah? You don’t dress her up? Really? Then, how do you explain the dog collar with the rhinestones, huh?

[12:00:38 PM] Maura Isles: A collar is the accepted method of attaching tags of identification, ownership, license, and immunization status to a dog. Most people frown upon the idea of tattooing all of that information on a dog’s belly, though that would be lost far less easily.

[12:02:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Joe had a collar, Maura. She had a nice black leather collar. What was wrong with that collar?

[12:03:25 PM] Maura Isles: It was getting ragged. Besides, you named her Joe Friday. I thought it might be wise to get her something that identified her as female, so pink was chosen. Don’t you think she looks pretty?

[12:03:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I don’t, and Korsak named her.

[12:03:58 PM] Maura Isles: She likes the collar.

[12:04:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can’t help it if her name sounds like a boy, but what does it matter? She was happy with the collar she had. Why are you trying to girlie up my dog?

[12:04:20 PM] Maura Isles: At least, if I correctly understand her body language, she likes it.  
 [12:05:05 PM] Maura Isles: Because she is a girl, Jane. Honestly, I’d think with the way you object to the gentle teasing of your coworkers about certain matters, you might want to save your dog from similar errors in judgment.

[12:06:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: First of all, my dog is happy just how she is, and, if people can’t accept her how she is, that’s their own problem, not my dog’s. Second of all, you’re supposed to be my friend. Are you trying to tell me that you’re ashamed of how I am? Because, if you are, we may need to chat. This is how I am, and I’m not changing either. Take the wrinkled shirts, incorrectly pressed pants, and off-the-rack clothes or leave them.

[12:07:59 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, you are my friend, and I accept and feel affection towards everything about you, including the parts of you that are sometimes annoying, and the parts that make you feel defensive when they’re pointed out.

[12:08:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Has anyone told you how great you are at being reassuring? I mean, really… you’re just fan-freaking-tastic at it.

[12:08:59 PM] Maura Isles: When I took Joe into the pet store to pick out a newer collar, SHE chose the one with the rhinestones. All they had were the pale pink, the hot pink, and a truly obnoxious neon green that wouldn’t have been at all appealing with her coloring.  
 [12:09:05 PM] Maura Isles: Was that sarcasm?

[12:09:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why didn’t you do what I asked and wait until I could get off work? We were supposed to go to that place uptown to get her new collar, not that pet place. If you’d waited, then she wouldn’t have had to choose between those really messed up choices.  
 [12:09:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: And maybe

[12:10:47 PM] Maura Isles: Because you entrusted Joe to my care while you were on stakeout, and I didn’t want you to have to run another errand when you got home. You were so tired, Jane.

[12:11:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: But, Maura, we were supposed to do it together.

[12:12:11 PM] Maura Isles: I do like doing things with you, but you were so tired you could barely eat your dinner. You didn’t even finish your beer. It wasn’t even nine o’clock before you fell asleep, and by the way, you’re welcome. If it were up to you, you’d have slept on the couch, which is too short for a woman of your height for any length of time, and you’d have woken up with a very sore neck and back, in jeans and boots that would have become quite uncomfortable overnight.

[12:13:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: We could have waited to take Joe until today, and I sleep in my clothes on your sofa all the time.

[12:13:42 PM] Maura Isles: You never have to sleep in your clothes on my sofa.  
 [12:13:58 PM] Maura Isles: But tonight, I have a surprise for you, and I don’t want us to be late.

[12:14:31 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re not going to tell me where we’re going are you? Do I really have to dress up in that little black dress?

[12:15:46 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll tell you where.  
 [12:16:45 PM] Maura Isles: You know how I’ve taken you now to the ballet, the opera, the symphony, chamber choirs and chamber orchestras, art films, museums, and exhibits? And all my favorite restaurants?

[12:17:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah. I now know how to eat properly, and how not to fall asleep at stuff

[12:17:41 PM] Maura Isles: That’s not where we’re going tonight. As tempting as it is to tell you to wear the little black dress, and as gorgeous as you look in it, it would not be appropriate for this venue. I have tickets… Hm. Jane, if you were telling me this right now, you would pause to ask if I was prepared for what I was about to say, even though logically you know that I cannot know if I am prepared because I do not know what you’re about to say. However, traditions are important, so… Are you ready?

[12:20:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh my God, Maura… Yes, please tell me

[12:20:31 PM] Maura Isles: Unless you are being sarcastic again, you sound very eager. I hope that’s the case. ;)

[12:20:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura!

[12:21:14 PM] Maura Isles: I have tickets to take you to see a sporting event. Casual attire is strongly suggested. I intend to wear jeans.

[12:22:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sporting event? The only thing I can think of is baseball, but Boston’s not playing tonight. Rangers are playing the Yankees, but that’s all the way down in Dallas..  
 [12:22:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, you’re going to wear jeans? Really? Are you going to wear that pair with the wear on the knee? I like those a lot.

[12:22:42 PM] Maura Isles: Perhaps I should not have said a sporting event. It’s actually just a rehearsal, a practice session. Their season doesn’t begin formally until late summer.  
 [12:25:37 PM] Maura Isles: If you suggest the jeans with the wear on the knee, then I accept your suggestion. You are more familiar with the types of jeans that go best in jean-wearing settings. Perhaps you’ll recommend a suitable shirt for me as well. We’re going to see one of the early practices for a sports team called the Nutcrackers. The name is a play on a similarly-named ballet by Tchaikovsky, to which I’d like to take you next Christmas.

[12:26:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: First of all, it’s called practice, not rehearsal. Second of all, Nutcrackers? This name does not ring a bell in a sports kind of setting. What is that? Roller derby?

[12:26:43 PM] Maura Isles: Yes! Oh, Jane, you have heard of them!

[12:27:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I just inferred… Anyway, roller derby, huh? That’s, um… hmmm… never been to one of those events. The women who are normally there make me look like I’m you. You sure you want to go to this?  
 [12:29:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Also, I really doubt that name is a play on Tchaikovsky

[12:30:48 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t know what you mean, make you look like me. But yes, I’m sure I want to go. I met one of their best skaters, and she’s a very nice woman. Very… sweet. Very strong. She reminded me of you that way.

[12:32:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I mean, they tend to be a little on the… no delicate way to say this …butch side. But, if you’re sure, then we’ll go. Don’t wear anything low cut, and don’t take a purse. The crowds can get rough. When I was working beat, we had to break up fights more than once at the arena where they play.  
 [12:32:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nutcracker… Maura, they’re talking about cracking something on the male anatomy

[12:33:03 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll keep my identification and money in the pocket of my jeans, of course, but why shouldn’t I wear a low cut shirt? The athletes and most of their watchers will be women.

[12:33:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: They’re the same women that frequent that place we went dancing. Besides, beer spillage may happen, and do you really want beer getting poured down your boobs?

[12:34:14 PM] Maura Isles: Wouldn’t it be better to spill on easily cleaned skin than on easily stained fabric?

[12:35:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Not when the reason it happened was to see the easily cleaned skin get wet. I’d really hate to be the reason for a fight there. You know how I am about people taking advantage of my best friend.

[12:36:17 PM] Maura Isles: You’re so funny. :) Why would there need to be a fight?

[12:36:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No! I’m not being funny, Maura. I mean it. That’s a sketchy place.   
[12:37:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why would there be a fight? Because I might have to beat the hell out of some chick who is trying to pour beer down your shirt to get a free wet t-shirt contest going on. I’m telling you, I’ve broken up fights there that started over less than that. But, I’ve broken up a lot of fights that started BECAUSE that very thing happened.

[12:37:51 PM] Maura Isles: Perhaps during an actual derby, but this will be just a practice session. The crowd will be mostly just us, and perhaps one or two friends or relatives. I doubt there will be any beer, but if there is, and if someone spills it on me, there will be no need for you to defend me from my resulting wetness. It’s been a very warm week.

[12:38:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Man, Maura… I can’t even… okay, fine  
 [12:38:31 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Do whatever you want. You will anyway. Does this chick know you’re bringing me with you?

[12:40:02 PM] Maura Isles: Is that significant?

[12:40:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m thinking yes

[12:40:17 PM] Maura Isles: Why?

[12:40:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m thinking you got asked out on a date and didn’t realize it

[12:41:29 PM] Maura Isles: Oh! No, it’s not a date. I asked. She said I was cute, but her girlfriend would be there, and she didn’t date two women on the same night unless it was their idea.

[12:41:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t even know what to say to that. I would never share you. That’s crazy.  
 [12:42:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: …and I just realized how that sounded. Your foot-in-mouth disease is contagious, Maura.

[12:42:40 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, Jane, that is so sweet. Anyway, I said I’d bring my best friend with me, and she thought that was a good idea. Promise me, though, that you won’t get into any fights on my behalf. I don’t mind a little good-natured roughness.

[12:43:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I promise nothing

[12:43:51 PM] Maura Isles: That is, I don’t mind if someone spills something or accidentally falls against me in a moment of excitement while watching the skaters.

[12:44:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If I think they’re being shady, there’ll be words

[12:44:22 PM] Maura Isles: There is no need for that. I’m not made of spun sugar, Jane.

[12:44:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Don’t care. You’re my best friend, and I’m … me.  
 [12:45:32 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, maybe you should take someone else? That place makes me feel weird… clearly

[12:45:48 PM] Maura Isles: Well, I did hope you’d respond to it, but I thought the response would be more positive.

[12:46:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The amount of fights I had to break up is off putting for me wanting to go. Plus, I always wound up having to… I think you’d call it “assert my dominance”. That gets old, but it becomes a habit, you know?  
 [12:46:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t really want to act like an ass around you. I know how much you hate that.

[12:50:23 PM] Maura Isles: I know you enjoy sports, Jane. This isn’t any more rough than the ones you enjoy, and besides, I think it’s a very positive environment, very… nurturing, in a way, for these beautiful, tough women to get to just be strong together and enjoy the spirit of all-out competition. They like each other. They’re teammates, and everyone who attends a rehearsal supports them, too. Rehearsals are held entirely for the purpose of encouraging teamwork, which I think is one of society’s highest values. I don’t see any reason that there would be any fights.  
 [12:50:54 PM] Maura Isles: Besides, haven’t you always commented on how sheltered I am? Maybe it’s time for me to come out, interact more with people who won’t coddle me. I might need and want to get a little bit unsheltered.

[12:51:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re right; there won’t be any fights.  
 [12:51:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I like you how you are.  
 [12:51:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: But, it’s cool. I’ll keep my ego in check, and it’ll all be good. What time do I need to be at your place?

[12:52:31 PM] Maura Isles: I like me too, but just because… Well, my parents liked me when I was five years old, too, but they always wanted me to get to be ten, and fifteen, and twenty. They knew I would grow and change, and they wanted that for me. I still want it for me. Everything I’ve ever been isn’t everything I ever hope to be.

[12:53:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m just saying I don’t want you to go do something just because I tease you about it. Most of the time, what I’m teasing you about is something I actually like about you.

[12:53:16 PM] Maura Isles: Come with me right after you walk Joe. Actually, walk her and then bring her with you, in case it’s late when we get back afterward. You can help me pick a shirt, and then we’ll go out to eat. Aftwerward, we can go watch the Nutcrackers practice.  
 [12:53:44 PM] Maura Isles: You do? :) Thank you, Jane. But I still would like to go and experience this. With you.

[12:54:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t hang out with you. So, yeah… Anyway, I’ll bring Joe. What’s for dinner? Pizza?

[12:54:44 PM] Maura Isles: Anything you like.

[12:54:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Actually, we could probably eat at the derby.

[12:55:47 PM] Maura Isles: It’s just a practice session. They might have Gatorade for the skaters, but there won’t be food. Even if they did, I doubt you’d want to risk someone’s greasy finger snacks falling down my shirt.

[12:56:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Har.  
 [12:56:24 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Your teasing isn’t helping me not be an ass.

[12:56:44 PM] Maura Isles: A spilled beer is just a spilled beer, but if someone lost a nacho, jalapeno popper, or chicken fingers, they might want that back.

[12:57:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, that wouldn’t happen.  
[12:57:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, let’s not go through that again.

[12:57:20 PM] Maura Isles: :D

[12:57:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Funny. Real funny.

[12:57:28 PM] Maura Isles: I’m teasing you, Jane.  
 [12:57:49 PM] Maura Isles: When I tease you, it’s generally about something I like in you.

[12:58:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What is it with you, woman, that you bring out my ‘be an ass’ moments? I swear… anyway, let’s grab a burger at Jakes.  
[12:58:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You like my over-protectiveness? I figured that drove you nuts.

[12:58:30 PM] Maura Isles: In a way.

[12:58:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Figures

[12:58:45 PM] Maura Isles: If by ‘nuts’ you mean ‘crazy’.

[12:58:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes. Like how it drives me nuts my dog has a pink rhinestone collar

[1:00:23 PM] Maura Isles: You’d think it was cute if I wore it. What’s the difference?

[1:01:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… what? When have I EVER asked you wear a collar?

[1:01:47 PM] Maura Isles: Jewelry, Jane. Earrings, rings, necklaces. You wear it too, so why shouldn’t Joe get to wear it? Though, in point of fact, I’ve been told that I do look nice in a choker.

[1:02:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh my God, Maura… Do me a favor, and never mention that you wear collars in front the boys, okay?

[1:04:02 PM] Maura Isles: I said a choker. You know, a little silk or velvet ribbon, often with a charm dangling from the center.

[1:04:30 PM] Jane Rizzoli: And I said collar. Don’t say it or imply it. I’ll never hear the end of it if you do.

[1:05:09 PM] Maura Isles: What would be so bad about that? Granted, it isn’t my usual style, but a person should dress for the setting and occasion, and if I should be in a place where such attire is de rigeur…  
 [1:08:25 PM] Maura Isles: Jane?

[1:08:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Sorry, I was distracted.   
[1:08:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Um… just that, you in a collar? I mean, yeah, you’d totally rock that, but, the guys, they would be pretty crass about it. Also, thinking about where you’d go that a collar would be appropriate attire, and I’m not sure my virgin eyes could handle that.

[1:10:49 PM] Maura Isles: I think the guys’ teasing is a sign of affectionate welcome into their social group. Your social group, in fact. I enjoy it.  
 [1:11:19 PM] Maura Isles: As for places, well, there are places. I haven’t been to any, nor do I have interest in going, but if I ever did, I wouldn’t want to stand out, since standing out might draw more attention than I would want.

[1:12:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Again, don’t really want to go there… mentally. Then I’m going to start picturing you in all kinds of leather and chains… yeah, see? I went there. Thanks.

[1:13:04 PM] Maura Isles: I do apologize for that. Perhaps it’s enough of a challenge to imagine me in jeans. ;) I wouldn’t want you to enter a fugue state.

[1:13:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t know what that means, but it sounds gross, so I’m going to say thanks.

[1:16:30 PM] Maura Isles: A fugue is a type of music, a composition in two or more voices or instruments, built on a theme that is introduced at the beginning in imitation (repetition at different pitches) and which then recurs frequently in the course of the composition, in multiple variations. Bach’s fugues in particular are fascinating. The musical term was co-opted by the psychiatric community to describe a dissociative psychogenic state which… Um. Maybe I should have just said I didn’t want you to become confused, disoriented, and experience extreme psychological distress.

[1:17:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe. So, I’ll be at your place at 5:30?… with Joe and an overnight bag, or do you think Joe and I can make it back home tonight before it’s tomorrow?

[1:18:33 PM] Maura Isles: Bring Joe and some clothes, just in case. I’ve got your brands of grooming supplies on hand now. Oh, and I did get Joe two more collars, in case you didn’t like the pink with rhinestones. I got her a black one with rhinestones, and a plain black one, too.

[1:19:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Now you tell me? We’re coming over right after work to change out collars. Then, I’ll take her to the dog park.

[1:20:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: brb… Need coffee

[1:27:27 PM] Maura Isles: So, you’ll come with me to derby practice? And you won’t be confrontational?

[1:27:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes and I’ll try

[1:28:15 PM] Maura Isles: Good. :) You know, if you needed a break from your desk and wanted to bring me a coffee, I’d like to ask you something in person. I miss a lot of facial and vocal cues in this text-only medium.

[1:28:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, I can do that. I’ll be down in 5.

[1:30:59 PM] Maura Isles: Good. Because I really want to know what you meant by “I wouldn’t share you.”

[1:31:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Make that 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments will be appreciated and shared with my co-author.


	5. Chapter 5

[9:28:42 AM] Maura Isles: I told you there would be no need for fights at roller derby rehearsal, Jane.

[9:29:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hey, I told you I would try. She started it.

[9:29:58 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, but she was only flirting. It seemed very schoolyard to me. In the end, you made a new friend, and so did I.

[9:30:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If, by new friend, you mean an enemy to keep nearby, then… yeah

[9:30:48 AM] Maura Isles: No, I mean someone who will be respectful of my best friend when you encounter one another again.

[9:31:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Right. She’s only acting that way because I totally kicked her ass.

[9:32:38 AM] Maura Isles: You are partly correct. She respects anyone who’s woman enough to stand up to her when she “steps to” them. She’s much like you in that regard.

[9:33:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, she dropped an icecube down the front of your shirt  
 [9:33:21 AM] Jane Rizzoli: On. Purpose.

[9:33:48 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, she did, Jane.  
 [9:34:20 AM] Maura Isles: Actually, I wanted to ask you that, now that I’m certain you can hear me. Or, well, read my words easily. At the time, I believe the noise from the other skaters and their supporters was too high and confusing for you to hear me, but what I was trying to say was that I didn’t mind. There was no need for you to become offended on my behalf.

[9:36:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I… yeah, okay. Fine.

[9:38:20 AM] Maura Isles: But did you know that engaging in unnecessary violence with a member of one’s own gender is considered a mating behavior, when it happens in the presence of one’s mate or potential mate? That’s because it allows the aggressor(s) to demonstrate their might and social dominance, which will theoretically impress the potential mate with one’s protective abilities and physical prowess.

[9:38:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fascinating.  
 [9:38:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: What does that have to do with me?

[9:40:49 AM] Maura Isles: On the other hand, it places two adversaries in very close physical proximity. Visually, the effects are staggering. However, I’m slightly less visual and more kinesthetic in my approach to learning.

[9:41:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, what? You wanted to jump in? I didn’t need any help. I totally had that.

[9:42:09 AM] Maura Isles: Well…  
 [9:43:30 AM] Maura Isles: There are, in fact, several wrestling maneuvers which place the active aggressor, who is in control of the situation, on the bottom of the arrangement. It is entirely possible that you did have that, and I simply misread the situation. At least Ursula chose not to press charges against us.

[9:45:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? I had it under control, Maura. She only had me pinned until I slammed her kneecap. Then, she went down pretty easy, and the reason she didn’t press chargers is because she took the first swing. I was just defending myself.

[9:51:53 AM] Maura Isles: You and I both know who started the fight, Jane. Ursula was just pulling my pigtails.

[9:52:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She was out of line.   
[9:52:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I warned her 4 times

[9:52:12 AM] Maura Isles: Why is that, Jane?  
 [9:52:26 AM] Maura Isles: Why was she out of line?

[9:52:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Because she was

[9:52:42 AM] Maura Isles: Yes?

[9:53:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Exactly   
[9:53:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: … thanks for resetting my nose

[9:53:20 AM] Maura Isles: Why would you think she was out of line? What line, Jane?  
 [9:53:27 AM] Maura Isles: You are welcome.

[9:54:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And taking care of that gash on my thigh. Still not sure where I got that one from.

[9:55:06 AM] Maura Isles: It happened too quickly for me to be certain how that happened. Now, why do you think Ursula was out of line? What line?

[9:55:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hold on. The Brass just walked in. BRB  
 [9:57:38 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She was fine until she dropped the ice cube. I told you about that before we went. You knew where my line was for not saying anything, and you’re the one who was flirting with her enough for her to decide it was a good idea. So, really, you are the one who started the fight.

[9:58:18 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, Jane, I was flirting with her. She didn’t do anything but respond. If you wanted to address the real problem, you should have attacked me, not her.

[9:59:02 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You didn’t drop an ice cube down my shirt.

[9:59:27 AM] Maura Isles: Would you have preferred that?

[10:00:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe. I wouldn’t have punched you for being out of line. God, can we just drop this?

[10:01:03 AM] Maura Isles: No, Jane, we can’t. Why would that not have been out of line, but Ursula was - according to your ‘logic’ - out of line for doing the same thing? What is it about URSULA putting ice down MY shirt that makes HER out of line?  
 [10:02:10 AM] Maura Isles: And what is it that would be different about ME putting ice down YOUR shirt, that would make me NOT out of line?

[10:02:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’m really not talking about this anymore. I’m tired. My face hurts. It’s Friday. Can we just move on?

[10:03:27 AM] Maura Isles: No, Jane. There must be some part of the unwritten social contract that I am missing, and I need to know what it is. Otherwise there may be a time when I really will be out of line, and I don’t want to get my nose broken or a gash in my thigh. Do you want a gash in my thigh, Jane?

[10:04:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No, your thigh probably wouldn’t look great with that kind of scar.

[10:04:44 AM] Maura Isles: I’m not worried about a scar, Jane. It might even make me look a little… rakish. I’m worried about pain plus the risk of infection from an unsterilized sharp object.

[10:05:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So far, nothing’s ever gotten infected and fallen off of me when I had to have stitches. I think you’d survive.

[10:06:15 AM] Maura Isles: That does not answer my concern about pain. Do you want me getting into fights when no stronger, more dominant person is there, on my side, to defend me?

[10:06:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I know better than that, Maura. I’ve seen you take down guys twice your size in self defence class. You’re stupid strong for your size.

[10:07:26 AM] Maura Isles: What if I’d been the one who got into the fight with Ursula because I was out of line somehow, without even realizing it? What if it had been me on the ground with Ursula on top of me? Do you want that to happen, Jane?

[10:08:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m somehow thinking that you wouldn’t have minded if Ursula had you pinned on the ground.  
 [10:10:31 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Look, I asked her to stop flirting with you because it made *me* uncomfortable. She said you said you weren’t taken. I told her that was true. She said she’d do whatever in the hell she wanted to do. When you got back from the bathroom, that’s when she dropped the ice cube. What you didn’t see was the look she gave me when she did it. It set me off, okay?  
 [10:10:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It didn’t have anything to do with you.   
[10:11:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Now, can we drop it?

[10:12:51 AM] Maura Isles: What bothered you more?

[10:13:17 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura…  
 [10:13:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Can you just respect me on this and drop it?

[10:13:49 AM] Maura Isles: Was it the look on her face, or the fact that she was making free with me, or that I was flirting with her, or something else? Tell me, Jane. I need to know.   
[10:14:45 AM] Maura Isles: I do respect you. I’m asking you to respect me.

[10:14:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Good. Then let’s move on to something else, okay?

[10:15:27 AM] Maura Isles: This feels important to me, Jane.

[10:16:37 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No, it’s really not. I told you that placed jacked with me head. I told you that it made me act weird because I had this weird thing about it because of the times I worked beat and had to go there. I told you I’d try to be good.  
 [10:17:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I just screwed up, okay? I really don’t want to talk about this anymore.

[10:18:15 AM] Maura Isles: It really feels necessary to me to know why you “screwed up.” What exactly was it that set you off? Because that’s something I want to avoid ever doing again. You are my friend, Jane, and your feelings are so important to me.

[10:18:39 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Did you miss the part where I said it had nothing to do with you?  
 [10:18:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Because, if you did, let me just say it again…  
 [10:18:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It  
 [10:18:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: had  
 [10:18:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: nothing  
 [10:18:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: to  
 [10:18:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: do  
 [10:18:54 AM] Jane Rizzoli: with  
 [10:18:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: you

[10:19:21 AM] Maura Isles: So, if I hadn’t been there at all, you still would have gotten into a fight with Ursula?  
 [10:19:42 AM] Maura Isles: There is a wrong answer here.

[10:19:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Man… I’ll be right back. I have to go see a man about a horse.

[10:20:35 AM] Maura Isles: A horse? Was there a body found at a stable or racetrack? I’ll get my kit.

[10:25:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I had to go to the bathroom, Maur

[10:25:30 AM] Maura Isles: And you met a man in there, to talk about horses? That seems a bit outside your comfort zone.

[10:25:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a figure of speech

[10:26:01 AM] Maura Isles: Well, it’s a very confusing one.

[10:26:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Next time I’ll just tell you I have to pee like a racehorse. How’s that?

[10:26:46 AM] Maura Isles: Just because you distracted me with horses and made me remember my pony doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten my question and your lack of response. The wrong answer, Jane, is one that is intentionally inaccurate.

[10:27:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine. Damn it, Maura… fine. No. I would not have gotten into a fight if you hadn’t been there, BUT I wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t wanted me to go.

[10:28:17 AM] Maura Isles: So, the fight is my fault - I accept that. I still feel a strong need to understand what it was about my presence that caused

[10:29:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s only your fault insomuch as you talked me into going. It’s NOT your fault I got into the fight. That’s my fault because I got territorial… like that time that guy wanted to dance with you, and you wouldn’t let him. Okay? We just… deal with territory issues differently, I guess

[10:29:22 AM] Maura Isles: I think I understand, Jane.

[10:29:36 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Good. Does that mean we can drop it now?

[10:30:02 AM] Maura Isles: Yes.  
 [10:30:09 AM] Maura Isles: No.   
[10:30:10 AM] Maura Isles: Yes.  
 [10:30:17 AM] Maura Isles: Yes.

[10:30:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That is the most vague I’ve ever seen you be, Dr. Isles.

[10:30:42 AM] Maura Isles: I apologize, Jane. I’m sorry for everything.

[10:31:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: What are you sorry for?

[10:31:12 AM] Maura Isles: I’m sorry for flirting with Ursula.

[10:31:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: it’s fine. I should be used to it by now.

[10:31:30 AM] Maura Isles: I’m sorry for that, too.

[10:32:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Don’t be; it’s just how you are. It’s one of the cute things you do. I was just having an off day.  
 [10:32:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m sorry for being an ass.

[10:32:32 AM] Maura Isles: You weren’t an ass, Jane. You were responding to the situation I created.  
 [10:33:04 AM] Maura Isles: The situation I engineered.

[10:33:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You couldn’t have known how I would react.

[10:34:14 AM] Maura Isles: I did not know.

[10:34:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: See? So there you go. You didn’t know I was going to act like an ass, so you can’t be blamed.  
 [10:34:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Problem solved.

[10:34:55 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, I’m the ass in this.

[10:35:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Wait a minute, we just went over this, Maura.

[10:35:14 AM] Maura Isles: That’s why I’m sorry.

[10:35:21 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Me = ass, You = innocent bystander

[10:35:42 AM] Maura Isles: No, Jane. I caused this.

[10:35:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, what the crap?

[10:37:06 AM] Maura Isles: I did not know how you would react to the situation I created, but I should have been able to predict the most likely outcomes. I bear guilt for your injuries and Ursula’s. I was playing chess.

[10:37:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No you weren’t. I was standing right there. You were eating a hotdog.

[10:39:08 AM] Maura Isles: No, I was licking the chili off the hot dog. I wasn’t going to eat the… Not the point.

[10:39:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Really? …okay, fine. What’s the point?

[10:41:44 AM] Maura Isles: The point is, I brought you to an environment that I was fairly certain would be what it was, against your wishes. I flirted with Ursula. I left you alone with her, knowing that the conversation would not stop because I had left. I returned and flirted with her again, and I cannot claim that my motive was, as usual, to pass the time and hone my social skills.

[10:42:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, so what was your motive, then?

[10:42:33 AM] Maura Isles: I was playing chess, Jane. I sacrificed a pawn without a second thought for her feelings, in order to get my queen back on the board without regard for yours.

[10:42:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You… pawn? What? You know, I lose at checkers, right?

[10:43:09 AM] Maura Isles: I didn’t consciously recognize what I was doing, but I bear the guilt for what happened.

[10:43:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If you didn’t do it on purpose, like preplan plan it, how can you be at fault?  
 [10:43:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And, what the hell are we talking about here? Are we even talking about the fight anymore?

[10:44:01 AM] Maura Isles: I should have seen ahead to the consequences of my actions. I didn’t choose to see ahead.

[10:44:20 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, you’re been hella confusing right now

[10:44:55 AM] Maura Isles: I used Ursula, Jane. A human being, and I used her like a tool.

[10:45:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: For what?   
[10:45:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You were *trying* to get me to get into a fight?

[10:45:41 AM] Maura Isles: I didn’t think it would escalate so far. But I should have foreseen it.

[10:45:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I warned you…

[10:45:58 AM] Maura Isles: You did.

[10:46:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I told you that I had issues with that place.

[10:46:19 AM] Maura Isles: I believe it wasn’t the place.

[10:46:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Do I even want to know?

[10:47:29 AM] Maura Isles: You are a bright, even brilliant woman. I don’t need you to tell me why you fought anymore, but I do need to know that you understand it yourself.

[10:47:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: *sigh*  
 [10:47:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Must we do this?

[10:48:18 AM] Maura Isles: No. We have a choice, and I think I’ve made too many for both of us over the last 13 hours.

[10:48:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: God… okay, look  
 [10:48:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s almost 11. Let’s go out for an early lunch and talk. Okay?

[10:51:52 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I think that would be best.

[10:52:36 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll be down in a few. Let’s not go to Jake’s this time. Let’s go to Tamera’s Cafe. We can grab our booth in back. I’m thinking some quiet time is in order for this one, don’t you?

[10:53:30 AM] Maura Isles: May I suggest taking our order to go? I’d rather not be interrupted by helpful waitstaff. Perhaps we could eat in the park.

[10:54:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Good idea. I’ll tell Korsak lunch might run long. They can call me if anything comes up on the Patric case.

[10:54:22 AM] Maura Isles: They had better not call you.

[10:54:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And I thought I was being territorial

[10:55:03 AM] Maura Isles: (blush)

[10:55:31 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll be down to get you in a few. You need me to bring any files down since I’m coming?

[10:55:56 AM] Maura Isles: No, I’ll come upstairs. If you come downstairs, we’ll never make it to Tamera’s.

[10:56:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Why not? It’ll take, like 2 minutes to come get you and…  
 [10:56:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: wait a sec…

[10:57:00 AM] Maura Isles: Um. What I meant to say was that I’ll start talking right away instead of waiting until we have food and appropriate surroundings. (blush)

[10:57:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, I’m sure you did.

[10:57:15 AM] Maura Isles: Anyway, I’ll be right there.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, if you particularly enjoyed or disliked anything you've read so far. I'd like to have your input in mind the next time I write.


	6. Chapter 6

[5/14/2011 11:07:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, I had a good time last night.

[5/14/2011 11:08:25 PM] Maura Isles: So did I.

[5/14/2011 11:08:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thanks for asking me to go with you.

[5/14/2011 11:08:53 PM] Maura Isles: I like showing you things that are important to me.

[5/14/2011 11:09:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It felt kind of… intimate, actually

[5/14/2011 11:10:42 PM] Maura Isles: Only because you were there.

[5/14/2011 11:11:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… um… you keep doing that to me

[5/14/2011 11:11:12 PM] Maura Isles: Doing what?

[5/14/2011 11:11:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Making me speechless

[5/14/2011 11:11:25 PM] Maura Isles: Turning around is fair play.

[5/14/2011 11:11:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I never do that on purpose.

[5/14/2011 11:11:52 PM] Maura Isles: Don’t you?

[5/14/2011 11:12:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I’m not as good as you are with words and stuff.

[5/14/2011 11:13:38 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, you are very good at communicating what you truly find important to communicate.

[5/14/2011 11:14:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If you say so… Listen, I was wondering… Do you think we could do other things together? I mean, I don’t want to be pushy or anything, so, if you’re not comfortable with spending more time with me right now, I totally get that.  
 [5/14/2011 11:14:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: This is all kind of new… :-/

[5/14/2011 11:15:52 PM] Maura Isles: You are my best friend. I’ve always loved being with you.

[5/14/2011 11:16:33 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Still, after that talk in the park the other day, I just want to make sure. Things could get weird.

[5/14/2011 11:16:45 PM] Maura Isles: Weird in what way? How could that happen?

[5/14/2011 11:17:31 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, I mean… you know, it’s not important. I was thinking maybe we could go to the museum tomorrow.

[5/14/2011 11:18:52 PM] Maura Isles: You want to go to a museum? Does that mean that this weekend I’d like to go to a Red Socks game?

[5/14/2011 11:19:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What? No, of course not. I don’t expect you to suddenly start wanting to do everything I like. I just thought it’d be nice. You know, some place quiet where we could go to be together and do something without a crowd everywhere. But, if you don’t want to go, that’s okay, too.

[5/14/2011 11:20:33 PM] Maura Isles: These emoticons lack nuance and subtlety. I don’t see one that conveys a very warm, starry-eyed smile.  
 [5/14/2011 11:21:52 PM] Maura Isles: I like the idea of being quietly together with you. I’m feeling the oddest sensation right now, and I think that I enjoy it, but I think I would like it better if I could make it go away.

[5/14/2011 11:22:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t understand. If you like it, why would you want it to go away? You’re not changing your mind, are you?

[5/14/2011 11:24:04 PM] Maura Isles: No, Jane. I am very surprised to find that I quite like the feeling of yearning.

[5/14/2011 11:24:35 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yearning? Is that what you want to go away?

[5/14/2011 11:28:28 PM] Maura Isles: Not exactly. I’m starting to love this feeling even more than I love the feeling right before I put a bite of something delicious in my mouth.

[5/14/2011 11:29:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, this whole thing is a little confusing for me anyway. So, if you don’t want to answer a question I have, it’d be easier on me if you’d just tell me, okay?

[5/14/2011 11:29:27 PM] Maura Isles: I’m trying, Jane. It’s very difficult for me. I’m trying to say that, as much as I enjoy this feeling, I think I would enjoy it more if my arms didn’t ache so much.

[5/14/2011 11:30:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That I understand. I really hate that I have to work the night shift this weekend. I wish I wasn’t so we could spend more time together.

[5/14/2011 11:33:36 PM] Maura Isles: I miss you.

[5/14/2011 11:34:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, I do you, too. But, tomorrow, we can do the museum, right? I was thinking maybe brunch at the cafe there?

[5/14/2011 11:34:28 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, anything you like. As long as I’m with you.

[5/14/2011 11:34:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re going to make me blush while I’m on the job, hon

[5/14/2011 11:35:22 PM] Maura Isles: You make me blush so often. Turning around is fair play.

[5/14/2011 11:41:05 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Do you want me to come over after my shift? Joe is at Ma and Pop’s for the night. But, I mean, I don’t have to.  
 [5/14/2011 11:41:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, thinking on it, I should let you sleep. I can just call you when I wake up.

[5/14/2011 11:41:37 PM] Maura Isles: If you must, but I was hoping you’d just nudge me.

[5/14/2011 11:41:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You can’t see it, but my jaw just dropped.

[5/14/2011 11:42:18 PM] Maura Isles: I want to kiss it.

[5/14/2011 11:42:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Wow, Maura, I would never have predicted you to be so… forthright?

[5/14/2011 11:42:51 PM] Maura Isles: It would not be wise of me to come to the station, would it?

[5/14/2011 11:42:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Is that the right word?  
 [5/14/2011 11:43:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I don’t think so.

[5/14/2011 11:43:05 PM] Maura Isles: That is the right word.  
 [5/14/2011 11:43:15 PM] Maura Isles: You’re right, of course. Hence my yearning, aching arms.

[5/14/2011 11:43:25 PM] Jane Rizzoli: My shift ends in an hour. Will you be awake, or should I use my key?

[5/14/2011 11:46:19 PM] Maura Isles: I’m awake now, but if it’s easier for you to enter my room without me looking at you, I can go lie down.

[5/14/2011 11:46:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… I’ve never been your room before.  
 [5/14/2011 11:47:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Bass might be guarding it or something.

[5/14/2011 11:47:45 PM] Maura Isles: Turn left at the end of the hallway instead of right. Bass is in your… in the guest… in HIS room.

[5/14/2011 11:48:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Are you sure?   
[5/14/2011 11:48:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t mind the guest room.

[5/14/2011 11:48:42 PM] Maura Isles: Jane.  
 [5/14/2011 11:48:47 PM] Maura Isles: I am so very sure.   
[5/14/2011 11:49:13 PM] Maura Isles: Please come to my room.

[5/14/2011 11:49:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know how, when we talked last night, I told you that sometimes I get scared easily?

[5/14/2011 11:49:55 PM] Maura Isles: I know you do. I’m not asking for anything but your presence.

[5/14/2011 11:50:32 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can do that.

[5/14/2011 11:51:25 PM] Maura Isles: Anything other than that will be up to you.

[5/14/2011 11:52:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Really going to have to go with baby steps here. I mean, I’m not changing my mind. I meant what I said about us.

[5/14/2011 11:55:22 PM] Maura Isles: I saw that you meant it. Mean it. I mean this, too: I just want your presence. I want to be with you. Anything else is up to you - what, when, how, where, why. I’m content.

[5/14/2011 11:56:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Deer in headlights

[5/14/2011 11:57:54 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, I don’t want to be too forward and frighten you. I don’t want to be so slow that you think I don’t want… something, anything. This will feel different for both of us, but I promise to keep trying.

[5/14/2011 11:59:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I know you don’t. I just… what if I mess this up? I don’t want you to start hating me, Maura.

[12:00:28 AM] Maura Isles: I couldn’t hate you. I am prepared to cut you a great many slacks.

[12:01:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Thanks?

[12:01:38 AM] Maura Isles: You won’t mess up.

[12:01:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Have you met me?

[12:02:14 AM] Maura Isles: Even if you do, Jane, I won’t let that change this. I care too much. I’m invested.

[12:02:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I have foot-in-mouth disease. I’m cranky. I’m bossy. I run away from things I can’t comfortable confront on my own terms.  
 [12:02:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I can TOTALLY mess this up.  
 [12:02:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t want to, though.

[12:05:13 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t want to mess up, either. I hope I don’t push you too fast, too hard, but I might. Knowing what I would be risking… that scares me, too. So does the idea of connecting even more. But it’s a good fear that I’m feeling. It’s the fear that comes with growth and betterment. I hope that’s the same fear you’re feeling, and not the fear that comes before something terrible.

[12:05:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t think I could ever associate you and terrible together.  
 [12:06:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So… a left instead of a right?

[12:08:49 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. I’ve left the hall light on. Eat first; I made you a Cobb salad in the refrigerator. I thought you’d enjoy something cool on such a hot night.

[12:09:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I actually brought a dinner with me tonight. I thought you’d want me to eat like a normal human being. Before you ask, no it’s not just peanut butter and a fork.

[12:10:12 AM] Maura Isles: :D  
 [12:10:52 AM] Maura Isles: One of the dinners can wait, and become breakfast.

[12:11:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We’re having brunch at the museum, right?

[12:14:26 AM] Maura Isles: That’s right. Well, whatever. :) Maybe I’ll feed the salad to Bass, after I pick off the meat and egg.

[12:15:17 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I thought Bass was in “my” room? You know, I didn’t realize you thought of it as my room.

[12:15:38 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t anymore.

[12:16:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I got ejected?

[12:16:26 AM] Maura Isles: Let us say you have been offered an upgrade.

[12:17:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Upgrades are nice. Do I get any cool accessories?

[12:17:15 AM] Maura Isles: And you think I’m forward.

[12:18:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: What? Hey… you have a dirty mind

[12:18:28 AM] Maura Isles: “Dirty” has such negative connotations.

[12:18:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Suggestive mind?

[12:19:05 AM] Maura Isles: I accept your proposed terminology. With that alteration, I feel… safe… in declaring you correct.

[12:19:54 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh man, this is going to be interesting. You keep me on my toes, hon. After shift, I’m going to stop by my place for some clothes, and then I’ll be over, okay?

[12:22:42 AM] Maura Isles: Agreed. Actually, I think I will eat that salad. I forgot dinner, and now I’m suddenly ravenous.

[12:22:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, you eat whatever you want  
 [12:23:08 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s fine by me

[12:23:13 AM] Maura Isles: :)  
 [12:23:31 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I'll be sharing your comments with my writing partner.


	7. Chapter 7

[6:51:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hey, Maura, that water proof makeup you used on my neck before I went over to Ma and Pop’s this morning? Yeah, not so water proof.

[6:51:44 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, dear. Do you need me to have your shirt professionally cleaned?

[6:52:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: My t-shirt doesn’t matter. Having to distract Ma every time she started to ask me about the mark on my neck… THAT was a real pain in the neck

[6:53:33 AM] Maura Isles: Oh.  
 [6:53:52 AM] Maura Isles: What did she ask? What did you tell her? Is this going to create problems for you?

[6:54:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She asked. I didn’t tell. Kind of a ADT thing.

[6:54:05 AM] Maura Isles: Next time, I really will try to keep that below the collar bone.  
 [6:54:11 AM] Maura Isles: She asked what?  
[6:54:21 AM] Maura Isles: ADT means what?

[6:54:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: “Ask, Don’t Tell”

[6:54:40 AM] Maura Isles: What exactly were her questions, as near as you can recall?

[6:55:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: They were pretty much what you would expect from Ma. Is that a hickey? Where did it come from? Who gave it to you? Are you seeing someone? Why didn’t you tell me? Why aren’t you talking to me? Jane Rizzoli, stop ignoring me! What do you mean you’re leaving?

[6:55:54 AM] Maura Isles: You didn’t answer her questions? Jane, no wonder she’s been calling me!

[6:56:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I haven’t. Wait… she’s been calling YOU? What? How long has this been going on?

[6:56:48 AM] Maura Isles: Off and on, trying to find me when I’m not busy with autopsy, driving, or cooking dinner. Just today.

[6:57:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh crap, Maura. She knows.  
[6:57:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She knows. She knows. She knows.

[6:57:12 AM] Maura Isles: Your mother wanted to know if you had told your best friend about the man you’re seeing.

[6:57:28 AM] Jane Rizzoli: oh… okay, then

[6:58:04 AM] Maura Isles: I told her the truth, of course. That you hadn’t mentioned any men, and that I had never asked for such details, because you would tell me about your personal life when and if you decided that someone was important enough to you that you wanted to speak about them to me. She was audibly frustrated, and hung up.

[6:58:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oooooooookay, that was a close one. I’m thinking we’re not going to be able to do this long. I mean, the hickey is still there, and I do have to go to work tomorrow. What are we going to do?  
 [6:59:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: How long are you going to be out of town anyway?

[6:59:43 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, my sweet friend. I’ve never been able to lie. When puberty descended on me, I learned how to conceal, deceive, obfuscate, and ignore so that I would never be called upon to utter a falsehood. In other words, my mother did not rear a fool.  
 [7:01:24 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll buy you a summerweight turtleneck T-shirt, perhaps a sleeveless one so that people don’t point out how hot it is tomorrow. I’ll only be gone from tonight until Wednesday for the forensic science convention, and I’ll be bringing my laptop and cellphone with me. We can talk as often as you want.

[7:02:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay… can you help me press a couple of button downs, too? I know they’ll cover the mark. I really hate that you’re going to be gone so long. Our kids are still learning to get along, and you do better with mediation. Joe hasn’t stopped giving Bass the evil eye since you dropped him off this morning.

[7:04:25 AM] Maura Isles: Of course I’ll help you. I wish I didn’t have to go, too, even though I’m enthusiastic about presenting my paper and learning from the other presenters. The timing couldn’t be worse, but I promise to call, text, or IM you at every opportunity. Especially at bedtime.

[7:04:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I hope we don’t catch a case while you’re gone. The replacement ME is never as good as you are. [7:05:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: How about I text you tomorrow night when I get in?

[7:05:49 AM] Maura Isles: I’d like that. And then I’ll call you back.

[7:06:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s probably a good idea. I never know when I’m going to get home. But, I promise to swing by like you told me to and feed Bass at the right times.

[7:06:59 AM] Maura Isles: Speaking of work, do you suppose you’ll be wrapped up again soon?

[7:07:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m done. I left Ma and Pop’s about 3 this afternoon, and I finished up the paperwork for the last case. I’m just about to leave the office.

[7:09:16 AM] Maura Isles: Would you be able to take me to the airport tonight, to have a last goodbye? And pick me up on Wednesday when I come back?

[7:09:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, of course. I can’t promise I won’t make a scene, though. There may be public displays of affection involved in the dropping off.

[7:10:19 AM] Maura Isles: I might possibly have envisioned such displays, and counted them among the chief reasons to ask for such a favor instead of taking a taxi.

[7:10:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I see. Well, it’s a good thing you’re a planner, Maura Isles, because I was just going to wing it.

[7:11:50 AM] Maura Isles: I enjoy it when you improvise. You put me off balance, and I have no choice but to abandon expectations and stop trying to control things. I grow because of you.

[7:12:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s… um… wow…  
You know, Bass is REALLY going to miss you.

[7:13:08 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll miss Bass, but I don’t believe he has the capacity to truly miss an individual human. He knows his routine, that’s all. Reptilian brains do not comprehend the same things that mammalian brains such as ours comprehend.

[7:13:38 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If you say so, but I still say he’s going to miss you being around

[7:14:00 AM] Maura Isles: I am familiar to him. He may notice my absence.

[7:14:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, he’s especially going to miss your literal take on everything.

[7:14:28 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll miss you more than I miss the tortoise for whom I’ve cared since he was the size of a half-dollar piece.

[7:15:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If Ma keeps at me, I’m going to have to tell her something, and I can’t avoid her all week. What should I tell her?

[7:17:28 AM] Maura Isles: Tell her that you…  
 [7:18:15 AM] Maura Isles: Well, what I will be telling anyone who asks me is that while I have begun tentatively seeing someone, I am not ready to share details until I am a little more secure with the dynamic of that interaction.

[7:18:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s not going to work for Ma. She’ll just keep pushing. You know she will.

[7:18:53 AM] Maura Isles: How do you think she would react?

[7:19:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I honestly don’t know. She’s always said she didn’t care who I dated as long as I was happy. But, I’m not sure that included other women. But, she really likes you. She says you’re, “practically family”. Plus, you’re a doctor. I say I have a 50/50 shot of her being okay with it.

[7:20:11 AM] Maura Isles: I like Angela very much, and Frank as well.  
 [7:20:37 AM] Maura Isles: I would suggest not telling her until you’re sure you can accept any reaction she may have.

[7:21:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: God… this sucks. I don’t want to lie to her (for a change), I don’t think I can keep avoiding her (she’s calling me right now), and I don’t want to keep us a secret forever. But, we just started trying this thing out, you know? It hasn’t even been a week yet.

[7:22:34 AM] Maura Isles: I want to emphasize that I’m not only your… The… person that you kiss a lot. I’m still, and first, your best friend. No matter what you feel the need to say or not say to your family, you have my full support.  
 [7:22:45 AM] Maura Isles: I need to ask you something.

[7:23:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Shoot

[7:23:31 AM] Maura Isles: Do your parents and brother know my reaction to attempted falsehood?

[7:24:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Frankie does because you’ve talked about it in front of him. Ma knows because I told her, which mean Pop knows. Why?

[7:24:29 AM] Maura Isles: Then I won’t be able to do that. :( I’m sorry.

[7:24:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: To do what?

[7:25:11 AM] Maura Isles: To outright lie to them.

[7:25:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I would never expect you to.

[7:25:35 AM] Maura Isles: If you expected it, I would never even consider it.

[7:25:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Girlfriend  
 [7:26:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I just realized what you did a few comments ago, and I think the word you’re looking for is girlfriend.

[7:26:19 AM] Maura Isles: Girlfriend. If that’s what I am. :)

[7:26:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Aren’t you?

[7:26:39 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t like to assume. I did assume once.

[7:27:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You put a hickey on my neck. It’s a safe bet. I’ve punched guys for less.  
 [7:27:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: When did you assume?

[7:28:55 AM] Maura Isles: My parents came to visit my school in France. They mentioned going skiing in the French Alps, and because I had a break coming up, I assumed they meant to take me with them. I turned down invitations from some of my schoolmates to do things with them, and wound up having the school grounds pretty much to myself that week.

[7:29:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No offense, but your parents suck

[7:29:57 AM] Maura Isles: I’m your girlfriend?

[7:30:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ma and Pop would never just leave me hanging like that. I mean, Ma once drove 6 hours to come keep me company because I was forced to train this group of newbs… and… yeah, you’re my girlfriend  
 [7:30:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: …unless you don’t want to be.

[7:30:28 AM] Maura Isles: I do! Very much.

[7:30:42 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, then. Glad that’s settled.

[7:31:24 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t want to take my plane tonight. I want to come to your apartment and hold you.

[7:32:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That sounds amazing, but you have to go. You’re the keynote speaker. I wish I could go with you. It’s in LA, right? That’d be a nice vacation for me.

[7:32:30 AM] Maura Isles: It’s an enormous honor.

[7:33:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Listen, I really want to apologize for not being able to do the museum thing. I totally forgot I promised Ma I’d help her with the flowerbed. I just wanted you to know before I had to drop you off at the airport. I feel like a heel, but I’ll make it up to you.

[7:34:50 AM] Maura Isles: San Francisco. I’m flying to LAX, then transferring planes. You know, the conference actually lasts a full week. I originally applied to take the full week off work.

[7:35:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Why aren’t you staying? I bet there’s a ton of stuff you could learn.

[7:36:17 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, yes. Whether I attended the conference or played truant, I could doubtless learn quite a bit in that beautiful city. I elected to cut it short because I wanted to come home and be with you.  
 [7:36:46 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, is there any chance you might be able to take part of next week off?

[7:36:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe I can take off for the days you’re back? Then, I could make up for the museum thing?   
[7:37:02 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Whoa… that’s creepy, the thing we just did there

[7:37:29 AM] Maura Isles: Except that you think I mean to come back to Boston and be here with you. I’m suggesting that perhaps you might enjoy seeing San Francisco.

[7:38:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t think I can take you to the museum here for brunch if we’re in San Francisco.

[7:38:36 AM] Maura Isles: There are other places that one can visit in San Francisco. Hotel pools, for instance.

[7:39:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh… hmmm… wow…  
 [7:39:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I guess that means you’re not mad that the brunch thing didn’t work out, then. What days should I take off? I’ve got a lot of time saved up. You know I never take any time off.

[7:39:58 AM] Maura Isles: Not for… I don’t… I mean, not unless…  
 [7:40:31 AM] Maura Isles: I meant, just to have some time to spend together, away from pressure, work, and murder. Relaxation.

[7:41:02 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That sounds nice, but the budget’s kind of tight right now…

[7:41:20 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, when someone invites you on a date, traditionally that person pays for dinner.

[7:42:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: This is less a date and more of a… something else. Look, you don’t want me to be stressed, right?

[7:43:52 AM] Maura Isles: I’d like to say that it’s just a friendly outing with date-like elements, but I suppose there would be other factors to consider, other… things. You’re right. I don’t want to stress you.

[7:44:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, you paying for me would stress me out. I’m going to need some time to adjust that kind of thing, okay? Besides, I …   
 [7:44:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: oh crap, Ma just walked in. BRB  
 [7:46:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: This isn’t going to end well. Give me 10. Promise I’ll ping you here in a few.

[7:46:48 AM] Maura Isles: I understand. Awaiting further contact.

[7:50:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ma says she wants to know why you didn’t come help with the flowerbed.   
[7:50:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She also wants to know why you didn’t bite me either higher up or lower down because the spot you picked is hard to cover up.

[7:51:13 AM] Maura Isles: I didn’t realize she’d want me there.

[7:51:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She says family is expected to help with the yard work.

[7:51:33 AM] Maura Isles: Hello, Angela. Next time I’ll be there.

[7:51:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: She says good,   
[7:52:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hold on a sec, let me walk her out.

[7:52:12 AM] Maura Isles: Also, next time I will confine myself to easily concealed areas.

[7:54:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, that was weird

[7:55:20 AM] Jane Rizzoli: For the record, getting my head smacked by Ma hurts like hell.

[7:55:37 AM] Maura Isles: I’m sure it was uncomfortable, but it must be a bit of a relief, too. How do you feel?

[7:56:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Suddenly tired. Would it be too weird if Bass, Joe, and I stayed at your place while you were gone? You know, make Bass more comfortable and stuff

[7:56:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Sorry, I’m deflecting

[7:56:33 AM] Maura Isles: I would like that.

[7:56:39 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Really?

[7:56:46 AM] Maura Isles: I know you’re deflecting, but I think it’s okay if you do that for a few minutes.  
 [7:56:48 AM] Maura Isles: Really.

[7:57:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You wouldn’t mind me invading your space while you’re gone?

[7:57:11 AM] Maura Isles: Bass will appreciate the minimal change in his routine.

[7:57:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Joe really likes your backyard, too.

[7:57:25 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, you’re asking me for information that you may not really want.

[7:57:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, well, now I have to know. Please tell me. I need a few minutes to let my brain process that visit from Ma.

[7:58:36 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I would feel warmed to know that you were keeping my tortoise company, cooking in my kitchen, sitting on my couch, sleeping in my… house.

[7:58:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Bed.  
 [7:58:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Because it smells like you.  
[7:59:01 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. In my bed.

[7:59:11 AM] Maura Isles: Because when I come home, it will smell like you.

[7:59:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh man, Ma’s right. I do have it bad.   
[7:59:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We both do.

[8:00:02 AM] Maura Isles: I had been hoping it was obvious.

[8:00:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The first words out of her mouth when she walked in were, “How long have you been seeing Maura?” Thank God no one is here but me.

[8:00:31 AM] Maura Isles: You’re a good detective because she’s a good detective.

[8:01:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Please don’t say that in front of her. You know she already thinks she can do our job. You remember when her car broke down and she had to ride with us to BCU? Oh my God… yeah, let’s not encourage. But, at least she’s okay with it, right?

[8:02:03 AM] Maura Isles: I thought she would be reasonable about this. She loves you so much that there just isn’t room for anything that could interfere with her love for you.

[8:02:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We’re Catholic, Maura. The Church, I’d think, could interfere with a lot.

[8:03:01 AM] Maura Isles: I’m very glad that she hasn’t let anyone else dictate how she feels about her children.

[8:03:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So am I.  
 [8:03:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, so… game plan is this  
[8:04:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I go home, get Bass, Joe, and clothes. Then, I go to your place, drop the kids and clothes of, and then take you to the airport where we have a small makeout session in the car before you have to go. Sound good?

[8:04:30 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t think we have time for a game, Jane. We’ll need to leave for the airport in about an hour and a half. But other than that, your plan sounds very much like what I’d scheduled.

[8:04:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Game Plan means a plan for how things are going to be, not that we’re going to play a game, hon

[8:05:28 AM] Maura Isles: Though, in point of fact, you have two changes of clothes here at my place. You could come straight here with just Joe, and we could spend a little more time together than otherwise.

[8:05:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But, Bass belongs home. It won’t take me long if you let me leave soon.

[8:06:08 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll see you as soon as you and the kids can get here.

[8:06:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’ll try be there soon. [8:06:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh… and I’m going to miss you, too.

[8:07:15 AM] Maura Isles: I’m going to miss you so much. But I’m not going to think about that. I’m just going to be glad for the time we’ve got tonight, and the time we’ll have when I come back. Maybe I’ll move my flight to the earlier one on Wednesday.   
[8:07:21 AM] Maura Isles: Or possibly Tuesday night.

[8:08:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, don’t shorten something that’s good for your career to come back to see me. I’ll be here when you get back. I’ll take Wednesday - Friday off, and we can skip out of town together somewhere, okay? We’ll talk about it when I get there. Sound good?

[8:08:35 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. All comments will be shared with my co-author.


	8. Chapter 8

[7:35:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, you’re up!

[7:36:14 AM] Maura Isles: Of course I’m up. I’m at the office.

[7:36:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s Tuesday. Aren’t you still at the conference in California? Did you fly back early? I told you not do that.

[7:37:32 AM] Maura Isles: No, I’m at the office in California. My presentation isn’t until this afternoon, so I offered to consult on an ongoing case.  
 [7:37:50 AM] Maura Isles: I’m enjoying the work, but I confess I am a little disappointed. I was thinking of going shopping this morning.

[7:38:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s 5:38 in the morning over there, and you’re looking at dead bodies?  
 [7:39:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hey, speaking of shopping, if you do manage to find your way out of the place they store dead people, would you mind picking something up for me?

[7:40:27 AM] Maura Isles: I’ve been looking at dead bodies for two hours. I’m just taking a break at the moment, until they find something interesting. I’m watching them right now.   
[7:40:38 AM] Maura Isles: Sure, I’ll pick up something for you.

[7:41:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If you manage to go by the Japanese Tea Garden, could you buy a set Tea set?

[7:41:41 AM] Maura Isles: A usable set, or a decorative-only set?

[7:41:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Usable, color doesn’t matter… unless it’s mauve. No Mauve.

[7:43:10 AM] Maura Isles: :D I promise not to get you a mauve tea set. In fact, I’ll try to avoid all shades of pink up through pale purple.

[7:43:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Thanks  
 [7:43:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Man, it sucks around here without you.

[7:45:28 AM] Maura Isles: I’m enjoying this trip, but I could enjoy it more. Perhaps another time.  
 [7:45:42 AM] Maura Isles: Absence does make the heart grow fonder, or so I hear.

[7:46:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I didn’t think you were the type to personify human organs.

[7:47:35 AM] Maura Isles: I was quoting a well-known proverb that speaks of the ‘heart’ in the poetical sense. What it means is that spending time apart, while not as pleasant as being together, is a healthy thing for any relationship.

[7:47:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I know what it means, hon. I was teasing you.

[7:48:04 AM] Maura Isles: Oh.

[7:48:12 AM] Maura Isles: In that case, you should pretend I just swatted your shoulder.

[7:48:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine, then you should pretend I just made a face and then smirked at you.

[7:49:12 AM] Maura Isles: I know what your voice would sound like right now.

[7:49:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah? How’s that?

[7:50:02 AM] Maura Isles: Huskier, lower in pitch, and more lilting than usual.

[7:50:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Translation = Flirtatious

[7:50:49 AM] Maura Isles: I love your voice.

[7:50:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I love your eyes.

[7:52:48 AM] Maura Isles: I’m watching an autopsy over the top of my monitor, and I don’t think my smile is appropriate to the setting.

[7:52:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, Korsak is starting to look at me funny. You just made me giggle.

[7:53:04 AM] Maura Isles: You giggled?

[7:53:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, let’s not dwell, okay?  
 [7:53:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: On a side note, I really like your bed. Please tell me it’s something I could afford for myself.

[7:54:19 AM] Maura Isles: I… You could, depending on how long you were willing to save up for it. Not on a single week’s pay.

[7:54:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was thinking a couple of months, maybe?  
 [7:55:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Or, maybe it’s just a good excuse to stay at your place more often? You know, because your bed is better than mine? ;)

[7:55:56 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll send you a link to the place where I bought it, and you can decide for yourself. >

[7:56:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ooooooooooookay, I’m staying at your place more often.  
 [7:56:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Also, I couldn’t help but notice that the soap and stuff out in the bathroom were all Axe products. Not that I would assume, but…?

[7:57:48 AM] Maura Isles: In my bathroom or the guest bathroom?

[7:58:22 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m still using the guest bathroom. Using yours feels… weird. Besides, the guest bathroom is kind of mine, you know?

[7:58:56 AM] Maura Isles: My housekeeper likes to stock Axe in there. If you like it, use it. If not, I’ll ask Esme to try another brand for a while.

[8:00:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t mind it too much. But, Axe is kind of guy’s thing. Your housekeeper trying to say something?  
 [8:00:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Actually, it’s kind of fun to see Korsak sniff at me and not smell lavender. The confused look is worth it.

[8:01:24 AM] Maura Isles: She’s never met you. She knows that someone used to sleep in there, and the last person before you was male.

[8:01:38 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m suddenly territorial.

[8:01:42 AM] Maura Isles: Before your jaw tightens, my father came to visit once. He brought his own products, of course, and wouldn’t have ever used Axe, but Esme won’t visit a specialty shop to save her life.

[8:02:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I kind of like it. If you kind of like it, maybe I’ll just stick with it for a while? Or, do you prefer the lavender?

[8:03:31 AM] Maura Isles: As long as you’re the one wearing the scent, I don’t mind which one it is. You always smell scrumptious to me.

[8:04:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere, but I’m at work.

[8:04:16 AM] Maura Isles: Just know that I understood that.

[8:04:35 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, when are you coming home? Everything’s less… fun with you gone

[8:05:24 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll be giving my presentation tonight. Immediately thereafter, I intend to go to the airport and catch the red-eye back home to you.

[8:05:38 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re coming home tonight?

[8:05:52 AM] Maura Isles: Red-eye, Jane. It means I’ll arrive just after sunrise tomorrow morning.

[8:06:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Don’t care, you’ll be home soon.  
 [8:06:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, crap, I just squealed a little. Frost noticed.  
 [8:06:25 AM] Jane Rizzoli: God, you make me so girlie sometimes. I should hate that.

[8:08:15 AM] Maura Isles: You squealed? That means you’re excited.   
[8:08:30 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll wake you up in the morning.

[8:08:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I know what it means, Maura. It’s just not very detective-like.  
 [8:09:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Girlie = Bad

[8:09:35 AM] Maura Isles: A detective still has the right to be human. If I were dating a man, and couldn’t make him squeal with excitement, I’d consider myself to be losing my touch. Therefore, a woman has even more right to be a girl with me.

[8:10:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Men who squeal with excitement aren’t very manly, and the guys are going to give me all kinds of shit if I start getting too girlie. The problem is that I just can’t seem to stop myself with you. You’re like, I don’t know, my kryptonite or something.

[8:11:52 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t know what that means, but I’d still love to hear some of these squeals in person.

[8:12:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You, Dr. Isles, have yet to have the opportunity to make me squeal, moan, or groan… are you suggesting you’d like to give that a try?

[8:13:15 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, yes, I have. I’ll explain in a moment. Something interesting just happened.

[8:13:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine, I need to go get some coffee anyway, but I expect an answer.

[8:17:53 AM] Maura Isles: I heard you squeal when you and I were undercover. You wanted me to wear your jacket, and I took you to your table, and you squealed as you followed me. I could not distinguish words, because the music was a bit loud, but I definitely heard a squeal.  
 [8:18:04 AM] Maura Isles: And I would like to make that happen again.

[8:24:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Sorry, I had to make a pit stop at the donuts.   
[8:24:20 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I DID NOT squeal when we were under cover

[8:24:45 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, you did. If necessary, I can ask Frost to show you the digital recordings he took and, I am convinced, kept.

[8:25:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No  
 [8:26:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine… you make me squeal like a 16 year old girl looking at a picture of Justin Bieber  
 [8:26:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You happy?

[8:26:23 AM] Maura Isles: Extremely.

[8:27:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, I’m not thrilled at the girlie stuff you manage to pull out of me. Ma can’t even do it, and you can make me giggle like a school girl from 3 time zones away.

[8:27:45 AM] Maura Isles: Your mother does not have access to the same techniques that I use/intend with you.

[8:28:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Thank God and… ew

[8:30:08 AM] Maura Isles: Exactly. Therefore, I expect I’ll always be able to do some things for you that she can’t, just as she’ll always be able to do motherly things for you while I can’t.

[8:30:39 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’m totally weirded out by this whole conversation. Can we talk about something else?  
 [8:30:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I took Wednesday through Friday off, and I made sure neither of us are on duty this weekend. I thought we could go hit a bed and breakfast or something?

[8:31:35 AM] Maura Isles: I would very much enjoy that. There’s a little place I’ve often considered, but never had anyone I wanted to take there with me.

[8:32:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ve never been to one, but they seem like really quiet places

[8:33:16 AM] Maura Isles: They are very restful.

[8:33:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m guessing you intend to let us ‘rest’ then?

[8:37:11 AM] Maura Isles: That depends on what you are trying to imply by putting ‘rest’ in quote marks.

[8:39:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Let me state again, I am at work  
 [8:40:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Also, I’ve been sleeping in your bed since the weekend, and that means I’ve pretty much been thinking about you from the moment I wake up until I go to sleep… and I’ve had a couple of dreams about you.  
 [8:40:44 AM] Jane Rizzoli: There is nothing I don’t miss about you

[8:41:41 AM] Maura Isles: Now you’ve made me make a noise.

[8:43:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh yeah? Do I get to make you make other kinds of noises when you get home tomorrow morning?

[8:43:23 AM] Maura Isles: I dearly hope so.

[8:43:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I know we said we were going to take it slow, Maura, but… God, I can’t stop thinking about you

[8:44:35 AM] Maura Isles: Oh… we’ll take it slow.

[8:44:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I think I’m blushing now.

[8:45:36 AM] Maura Isles: I know I am.  
 [8:45:47 AM] Maura Isles: Well, no. It’s not blush, it’s flush.

[8:46:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Probably not the right reactions to be having while you’re watching an autopsy and I’m supposed to be looking over old case files, huh?

[8:47:20 AM] Maura Isles: They’re doing fine with their autopsy. I already know how I would rule, but they have a medical student that they’re teaching now, so they’ll keep examining well past the point at which they actually know cause of death, in the hope that he’ll figure it out for himself.

[8:47:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I, on the other hand, am working a cold case. At least, I should be. What time is your plane supposed to down?

[8:48:29 AM] Maura Isles: The plan should land at about 5:30 in the morning, and I’ll arrive home at roughly six-forty after we touch down and I go get my checked luggage. Barring traffic, of course.

[8:48:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll be waiting for you

[8:49:06 AM] Maura Isles: Sleep. I’ll wake you up.

[8:49:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t think I could sleep

[8:49:37 AM] Maura Isles: If you won’t be sleeping, what will you be doing? Hm?

[8:49:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Waiting for you, just like I said. Trust me… just come home

[8:53:18 AM] Maura Isles: As fast as I legally can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-author and I would very much appreciate knowing your thoughts thus far.


	9. Chapter 9

[11:03:44 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Korsak and Frost won’t stop hounding me about where I went for my minivacation. If I kill them, you can totally help me hide the evidence, right?

[11:08:34 AM] Maura Isles: Because you’re on a work computer, I can infer that you are making a jest, but please don’t jest about that. [11:09:34 AM] Maura Isles: Vince is down here now, and thinks that I’m filling out paperwork. I didn’t say that, he assumed, and it is still different. I suspect that he will be asking me questions as well. Do you want me to try to conceal where you were?

[11:10:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, that depends. Are we… um… coming out about this or staying back here with the white witch?

[11:10:29 AM] Maura Isles: The…?

[11:10:36 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Narnia reference

[11:11:15 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t know what that means. I don’t mind anyone knowing that I’m with someone, or with a woman, or with you. If you would rather they not know about you, I think I can manage to hide that.

[11:12:23 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We probably should have talked about this while we were on vacation. But, you know, we were both a little distracted.  
 [11:12:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I think… I think I don’t know what I think, really

[11:14:22 AM] Maura Isles: Mm. Yes, we were. :)  
Vince is now asking me how the conference went. I’m about to tell him that my part of the presentation went beautifully, and that I loved getting my part out of the way early so I could enjoy just soaking up the learning for the rest of the week. For the rest, why don’t I just let him know whatever he wants about me, and keep him from spotting you as the person who’s put the smile on my face?

[11:14:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Don’t think that’s going to work, Babe. He’s smarter than he looks.

[11:15:18 AM] Maura Isles: Also, I’m partial to the Red Queen, myself. She was a very under-used character, I felt.  
 [11:15:53 AM] Maura Isles: People see what they want to see and hear what they want to hear, Jane. If he wants to see and hear this, nothing I say or don’t say will matter, because he’s already asking. On the other hand, I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m somewhat smart, too.

[11:16:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re a freaking genius

[11:16:39 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I am. I think I might be able to protect you from having to deal with public ramifications of our relationship, until you’re ready for that.

[11:17:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Great, so what am I supposed to tell them about where I went? I mean, we both came back with a tan. Well, you came back with freckles, which are super cute, by the way. But, still…

[11:19:01 AM] Maura Isles: He knows I went to the conference in San Francisco. If you tell him you went to a B&B, or that you just needed some space and time for yourself, he won’t necessarily interpret that as anything out of the ordinary. [11:19:32 AM] Maura Isles: Also, I did, too, get a tan. Just because I can’t be a sun-bronzed goddess like yourself doesn’t mean I’m completely pale!  
 [11:20:16 AM] Maura Isles: I’m “answering” Vince’s questions between my “paperwork,” so this is working out very well.

[11:20:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I didn’t say it was a bad thing. Okay, you know what? This is too stressful.

[11:20:56 AM] Maura Isles: Too stressful for what?

[11:21:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ma knows. Pop knows. Frankie knows.

[11:21:06 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, think carefully before you make this decision.  
 [11:21:20 AM] Maura Isles: Vince asked if I knew where you went. I said, yes, I recommended the place.

[11:22:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: …and you went there with me.

[11:22:24 AM] Maura Isles: He didn’t ask me that.

[11:23:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Give him a few

[11:24:31 AM] Maura Isles: He’s just asked me if you went with someone, in fact. I’ve told him that I wouldn’t care to speculate behind someone’s back.

[11:25:21 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, I’ve been thinking about this for weeks now. It’s not like I’m just randomly going to make this kind of decision.

[11:28:28 AM] Maura Isles: I understand that.  
 [11:28:39 AM] Maura Isles: Do you want me to tell him, or do you want to tell him? What would make you feel best?

[11:28:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Tell him the truth, but don’t do that side stepping thing you do. Just answer his questions, and, if he wants to know something you don’t want to answer, send him to me.

[11:29:32 AM] Maura Isles: I’ve been putting him off, and I’m about to tell him I need to focus on this for a couple of minutes, and will be right with him. Here’s what I think I’ll tell him…  
 [11:30:24 AM] Maura Isles: I think I will tell him: Vince, you don’t have to be a detective all the time. Being a detective is what you have to do when you know that someone could be lying. You already know that I can’t. Ask me what’s on your mind, and you’ll get an answer, if you really want one.

[11:30:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I like that.

[11:30:55 AM] Maura Isles: Done. Give me a moment.  
 [11:37:53 AM] Maura Isles: This is interesting. I can take Vince’s questions as dictation, because he pauses between things so often.

V: Was Jane with someone this week?   
M: Yes, Vince. V: Was it you? M: Yes, Vince.   
V: (long pause)   
M: I mean it, Vince. Ask me. Ask me what you can live with knowing about Jane.  
 V: How long have you two been dating?   
M: I’m sure that you and Barry have been speculating for longer than we have, but we’ve been together officially for less than a month.   
V: Are you slee-… Serious?   
M: Yes. And yes.   
V: (very long pause)   
M: You aren’t going to get more detail than that, Vince. A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.

He is now sitting quietly in my guest chair.

[11:39:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Now I kind of wish you could take a picture because that’s GOT to be a priceless look on his face.

[11:39:27 AM] Maura Isles: As a matter of fact, I do have a camera both in the ‘face’ of my laptop and in the back. I am video recording his expressions for later study.

[11:39:54 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll need to borrow that video, okay?

[11:40:25 AM] Maura Isles: Once he looks like he’ll comprehend my speech again, I’ll suggest to him that if he wouldn’t mind, I’d prefer to tell Barry myself. I can record that, as well.

[11:40:42 AM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I’ll tell Frost.

[11:41:04 AM] Maura Isles: I understand why. Would you like me to let you do that alone?.

[11:41:09 AM] Jane Rizzoli: He’s been sitting quietly at his desk since Korsak went down there. He’s probably waiting for Korsak to come back and report. I got this. Hold on.  
 [11:49:57 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, that could have gone better. I think Frost will be okay once the shock wears off and he can change his pants.

[11:53:39 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, the poor man. Was his shock from the facts, or from having them actually presented to him? … Vince is still sitting quietly.

[11:54:12 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The shock was from him dropping his coffee cup in his lap when I told him I was dating you and to quit getting Korsak to do the dirty work.  
 [11:54:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: He’s taking a shower right now.

[11:55:24 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, dear. I hope he doesn’t sustain lasting damage. I do have a soothing ointment that I could offer to him, if he looks uncomfortable.

[11:55:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Serves him right. He should grow a pair and just ask me instead of snooping around.

[11:56:16 AM] Maura Isles: Just because he needs to grow some more doesn’t mean we shouldn’t sympathize with injuries to the ones he has.

[11:56:30 AM] Jane Rizzoli: *smirk*  
 [11:56:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, fine. I’ll tell him about it when he gets back up here. Meanwhile, has Korsak blinked yet?

[11:57:54 AM] Maura Isles: He is, in fact, blinking at more or less a normal rate. His mouth is open, his eyes are unfocused, and he responds with a very faint “uh” to everything I say.

[11:58:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Need me to come down there?

[11:59:26 AM] Maura Isles: I always want you near me, but I think Vince will be fine for now. He just needs to adjust.

[11:59:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, same with Frost   
[12:00:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You think Korsak will be fine on his own down there? I’m hungry; I want something to eat

[12:01:46 PM] Maura Isles: Hm. I really don’t know. I can see what he’s feeling, but I don’t know the actual source of the feelings. Just like Barry, I don’t know if it’s the information, or the fact that it was given to him, or if he’s just living with mental movies. Do you want to eat lunch in my office, in case Vince comes back to us and needs some comfort?

[12:04:48 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, not exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to eat, but, yeah… we can  
 [12:04:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can go pick something up

[12:05:06 PM] Maura Isles: (blush)  
 [12:05:44 PM] Maura Isles: Would you? I’ll get another chair from somewhere for you. Vince should be okay while I go and get it, but I don’t want to leave him for long while he’s catatonic. “Catatonic” is an exaggeration for the sake of humor. He is not actually, medically catatonic.

[12:06:34 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Close enough, I’m sure. I’ll be down there in a little bit. Salad by Jake, I assume?

[12:07:05 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t like assumptions normally, but this time you’re correct. Something without onions, so no Greek. I trust you with my tastes. :)

[12:07:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m on it.

[12:07:46 PM] Maura Isles: Also, in case Vince recovers and leaves before we finish eating, get a dressing that you’d like to taste on my fingers.

[12:07:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: 0_o   
[12:08:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: … okay … I can do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

[9:10:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura… hey, I’m glad you’re online. I was going to call you, but this works better. I have a question for you.

[9:11:07 PM] Maura Isles: What is it, Jane?

[9:11:58 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, now, before you give me that look you give me when I ask you something weird, I want you to know that I’m only asking this because 1) I need a change and 2) I value your opinion. It’s not because I’m looking to do anything, okay?

[9:12:17 PM] Maura Isles: I accept your given conditions, and I am intrigued.

[9:12:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Right, so you know how my favorite pair of undies has a hole in them, so you made me throw them away?

[9:13:10 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, but I got you more to replace that pair and the others.

[9:13:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, yeah, a couple of pair. Thanks for that, but… no… listen… I was thinking

[9:13:36 PM] Maura Isles: A dangerous pastime.

[9:13:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh ha. :P Anyway, I was thinking maybe it’s time I changed up my style?

[9:14:07 PM] Maura Isles: How much change?

[9:14:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What do you think about boy shorts or women’s boxers instead of my normal thing?

[9:15:33 PM] Maura Isles: If you were here right now, you would understand my thought process instantly, and I would not have to come up with words to explain myself right now. Suffice it to say that I would support you if you made a decision to buy several pairs of each.

[9:16:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Of each? You mean people buy more than one kind of underwear? That seems like more work than it’s worth.

[9:17:13 PM] Maura Isles: I know you’ve spent more time enjoying the gift rather than its various wrappings, but surely you’ve noticed that I have several different types, myself.

[9:17:33 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, yeah, but you’re… you

[9:19:09 PM] Maura Isles: Do you like the way I look at you when I first see what you’re wearing each day? The way the cut of a trouser, the color of a shirt, the feel of a fabric, make me respond to you differently every morning?

[9:19:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: To be honest, and don’t get mad at me, but I don’t really notice. I’m normally distracted.

[9:20:05 PM] Maura Isles: Do you notice what I wear every day?

[9:20:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, I notice you every day, yeah.

[9:21:07 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, are you saying you don’t notice what I wear?

[9:21:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m saying what you wear is not the first thing I notice in the mornings.

[9:22:14 PM] Maura Isles: Why did you ask me about what type(s) of undergarments you ought to buy if you didn’t see a reason that I might be interested in the outcome of your decision?

[9:23:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I asked you what you thought about them, like which I should get. You’re the one who said I should get both, which completely defeated the purpose of my first question. Then, I made the mistake of asking you if there were people besides you that bought more than one kind of underwear, and, we somehow managed to make it here. Frankly, I don’t know how we got here. I’m kind of lost. I think I might need a map or something.

[9:27:18 PM] Maura Isles: Well, for instance, I have bikini, French cut, boy short, thong, G-string, a few women’s boxer briefs, hipsters, cheekies, and then of course there are the brassieres, bustiers, corsets, garter belts, camisoles, and various hosiery. Don’t you enjoy having different things? Variety is the spice of life.

[9:29:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I have bras and underwear  
 [9:29:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If they match, it’s a coincidence

[9:29:46 PM] Maura Isles: I know. That’s what you have now. But you’re contemplating making a change, and I’m trying to ascertain how much of a change you’d want to make, before I start giving recommendations.

[9:30:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I just asked you! Boy shorts or women’s briefs. Am I missing something here?

[9:30:50 PM] Maura Isles: I guess I thought it possible, because of the hesitation with which you approached the question, that there might be more to it than the initial setup that you gave me.

[9:31:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Like what? Maur, if there’s something you’d like to see me in, you should tell me.

[9:31:28 PM] Maura Isles: My bed, Jane.

[9:32:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Um… I… well… Not exactly what I meant

[9:33:03 PM] Maura Isles: All right, let’s table that for the moment. ;) If you were going to buy, say, ten new pairs of underthings, would you buy all one variety, or would you buy five of one and five of the other? I’m merely suggesting that you don’t have to choose just one type.

[9:34:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Normally, I just hit the mall and buy at least a week and half worth of the same thing. I mean, why change up what works once you know it works?

[9:34:36 PM] Maura Isles: Perhaps, if you’ve never worn either type, you could get five of each and try them both out. Then if you find that you have a definite preference, you could buy more of that type.

[9:35:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Remember when my Monday shirt got a hole in it? That threw me off for months. … okay yeah, that suggestion makes sense.  
 [9:35:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: So, you want to go shopping with me after work tomorrow to buy some? I know you’re just going to keep making me throw out my worn in undies. The ones with the holes are the most comfortable…

[9:36:21 PM] Maura Isles: Would you like me to buy you a few that start out that way?  
[9:36:32 PM] Maura Isles: ;) :D

[9:36:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No.  
 [9:36:43 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I know better.

[9:36:57 PM] Maura Isles: You’re not laughing. I thought that was funny.  
 [9:37:19 PM] Maura Isles: Wait, you know better? Not suspect better, but know better?

[9:37:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’ll put me in pink with bows or something

[9:38:30 PM] Maura Isles: Pink… maybe. Your skin is so beautiful and vibrant that you look stunning in a wide variety of colors. And perhaps a *tiny* bow, not even as large as the button on your shirt. But not both at once. I know you aren’t a four year old, Jane.

[9:38:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m also not wearing pink or bows

[9:39:41 PM] Maura Isles: Do you dislike those things so much? I thought you liked the pink things I wear, and I distinctly remembering you spending a good - a /very/ good - five minutes playing with the tiny bows on certain of my clothes.

[9:40:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: On you it’s great. On me, not so much. Look, you’re just… girlier than I am, okay? Girlie stuff looks good on you. It looks stupid on me.

[9:41:03 PM] Maura Isles: I am well aware that we don’t have much style overlap. Very well. I’ll go shopping with you tomorrow, and I promise not to point out for you anything that I would like to wear, myself. However, I would like to point out that you look delectable in a wider variety of things than you would actually enjoy wearing. Only your emotional discomfort should be a hindrance to you; your looks are not as limiting as you fear.

[9:43:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re not going to start telling me I should be model again, are you?

[9:44:44 PM] Maura Isles: No. I know from experience that while it is enjoyable, you would be intensely uncomfortable with that.

[9:45:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thank you for that. Listen, about that thing you said earlier about what you’d like to see me in?

[9:45:59 PM] Maura Isles: A variety of underthings?

[9:46:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, the other thing

[9:46:24 PM] Maura Isles: My bed?

[9:46:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, that thing

[9:47:07 PM] Maura Isles: Mmhm.

[9:47:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I could be there in 20 minutes.

[9:47:33 PM] Maura Isles: If you follow the traffic laws, it should take you 23 minutes.

[9:47:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, 23 minutes

[9:48:02 PM] Maura Isles: Now I have a question for you.

[9:48:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes?

[9:48:13 PM] Maura Isles: Is there anything in particular that you’d like to see me in?

[9:48:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nothing   
[9:48:47 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll be there in 23

[9:49:00 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll be ready. Very, very ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

[5/30/2011 4:21:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, I wish you could have come with me to Ma and Pop’s today. I’m sitting outside being bored while Frankie drones on about some girl he’s trying to hook up with. Me being interested in my phone isn’t even phasing him. And, before you ask, I did go to the Memorial Service today for the vets and the fallen.

[5/30/2011 4:25:18 PM] Maura Isles: Likewise, I wish you could have come with me. I had to represent the Isles Foundation at the benefit for spouses and orphans of fallen veterans all on my own. I’d have loved to see you in some delicious pant suit, looking amused at the serious way people discuss Society gossip, fashion, and the latest scandals, all under the guise of charity work.  
 [5/30/2011 4:25:26 PM] Maura Isles: No, never mind, I don’t wish that. I wish I could have come with you instead.

[5/30/2011 4:26:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I think we’d have more fun here. I mean, at least here we could be ourselves. I wish you were here so I could have an excuse to do something silly.

[5/30/2011 4:27:03 PM] Maura Isles: Silly, or… silly?

[5/30/2011 4:28:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I was sitting here thinking about when I was a kid and used to play in the sprinklers. I’m not always dirty minded. ;)

[5/30/2011 4:29:13 PM] Maura Isles: Well, if you run through the sprinklers wearing that white shirt you had on this morning, everyone else will be dirty minded within an instant. And I’ll be wanting pictures.

[5/30/2011 4:30:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: First of all, I’m wearing the Rizzoli baseball Jersey Frankie got us. He wanted us all to match when we went to go watch that game today. Second of all, I’d change into a bathing suit if I was going to play in the sprinklers. Third of all, I wish you were here. Ma says she misses your commentary on stuff.

[5/30/2011 4:31:03 PM] Maura Isles: She doesn’t want to hear my commentary on how you look in that bathing suit.

[5/30/2011 4:31:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura!

[5/30/2011 4:31:16 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, Jane?

[5/30/2011 4:32:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: God, why do you have to be so… ugh. Never mind. *sigh* Are you too tired to come over? Everyone’s been asking about you, and Pop just fired up the grill. You know, come have some family time?

[5/30/2011 4:33:48 PM] Maura Isles: I really want to leave this garden party, but I still have a little more obligatory socializing, and then I have to give my speech, and then I might be able to steal away before the matchmaking starts.  
 [5/30/2011 4:34:20 PM] Maura Isles: I just realized how that sounded, and it isn’t… Um. I’m being asked to set OTHER people up with each other.

[5/30/2011 4:34:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’d like to hear that speech, and I’m glad it’s that way and not the other way around. I might have to go there just to make sure no funny business was going to happen.

[5/30/2011 4:35:13 PM] Maura Isles: If you were to come to this party, Jane, there would definitely be funny business happening.

[5/30/2011 4:35:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Am I keeping you from something? I don’t want you to seem like you’re being rude or whatever.

[5/30/2011 4:36:20 PM] Maura Isles: No, I’ve found a quiet place to talk to you. Though, here comes Warren Maxwell Hausmann III. Give me a moment.

[5/30/2011 4:38:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ve got a suit that I was going to wear if you wanted me to go today. I had it altered a few weeks ago to fit me like you like. It’d take me about 45 minutes to get ready. Everything I need is here at my parent’s place. I’m just telling you… you know, so you know… in case you’d like for me to see you speak… just… yeah…

[5/30/2011 4:39:22 PM] Maura Isles: And GOODBYE Warren Maximillian Hausmann III. What an insufferable man. If he didn’t contribute so much to these widows and orphans, I’d really give him a piece of my mind.

[5/30/2011 4:40:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: He sounds… unpleasant

[5/30/2011 4:42:30 PM] Maura Isles: He’s boorish, oafish, crude, rude, lewd, and socially unacceptable. He has money, and the organization needs him, but I’d rather never have to smell his cigar breath again. No, Jane. I want more than anything to be with you right now, but by the time you could get here, my speech will be over, and then it’ll be all over but the obligatory photo ops, cheque presentation, and my having to dance with all the insufferable men that can get to me before I can get out the back door. Thank goodness I still remember all the secret passageways in the manse. What I really want isn’t to have you here, it’s to have me there. I’ll fulfill my obligation today, but then I’ll come to you.

[5/30/2011 4:44:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Would you rather just go home? I know you’re probably going to be tired. I can make you a plate and swing by later tonight.

[5/30/2011 4:44:48 PM] Maura Isles: Well… Do you think your family party will be breaking up early? I’d really like to be surrounded by people who don’t care how many yachts a person owns.

[5/30/2011 4:45:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, probably not. Ma’s got some complicated dessert she wants us all to try, and Pop wants us to help him with a couple of things while we’re here. I’ll probably be here until at least 10 tonight.

[5/30/2011 4:46:55 PM] Maura Isles: Then I’ll come there, if that’s all right, once I get out of this dress. Contrary to popular opinion, I really do know when I’m overdressed. ;)

[5/30/2011 4:47:18 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re always overdressed to me, Babe. ;)

[5/30/2011 4:47:23 PM] Maura Isles: :D  
 [5/30/2011 4:47:48 PM] Maura Isles: That’s not what you said last night. I believe your exact words were, “No, leave it on. I like the way it hangs off of you.”

[5/30/2011 4:47:52 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know I’d love for you to be here, and so would everyone else. This is a time for family, and we’re missing you right now.  
 [5/30/2011 4:48:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, to be fair, that was an incredible nightie you were wearing

[5/30/2011 4:49:03 PM] Maura Isles: I miss you, too, and I still have the nightie. Thank you for not ripping it after all. Oops, there’s my cue. They’ll be wanting my speech in about five minutes. After that, I’ll do the minimum acceptable dancing, and get out of here… Well. Soon, I hope.

[5/30/2011 4:49:40 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’ll see you in a bit. Text me when you’re on your way, okay?

[5/30/2011 4:49:46 PM] Maura Isles: I promise.

[5/30/2011 5:15:24 PM] Maura Isles: My speech is over, as well as the other two that were necessary. Thank goodness that went well. Now there will just be some dancing, and then I can sneak away. Did Frankie tell you any more about the girl?

[5/30/2011 5:26:44 PM] Jane Rizzoli: He said she was like you but a brunette. I have my suspicions on that one.

[5/30/2011 5:36:33 PM] Maura Isles: Like me in what way?  
 [5/30/2011 5:43:31 PM] Maura Isles: Also, does “but a brunette” mean that Frankie thinks I’m blonde? I’m not, as you well know. My colorist refers to my natural hair color as “caramel brown,” and to his work as “honey brown.”

[5/30/2011 5:46:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I think of you as a light haired brunette. Frankie thinks of you as a honey blonde, and this chick has hair about my color, apparently.  
 [5/30/2011 5:46:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Like she sort of looks like you, but she lives “out of town”, so we won’t be able to meet her any time soon. Whatever, he’s totally making her up. He has to be. So, does this mean you’re on your way home?

[5/30/2011 5:46:59 PM] Maura Isles: Hm. I’ve never thought of going that dark, but now that you’ve mentioned it, I think I might like to give it a try someday.

[5/30/2011 5:47:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No.  
 [5/30/2011 5:47:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Absolutely not.

[5/30/2011 5:48:50 PM] Maura Isles: I’ve danced two dances, been photographed for the pages… I think if no one sees me as I go to get my purse, I should be out the door in 15 minutes. I hope. I’ll go home and change, and hopefully be to you within an hour and a half at most.

[5/30/2011 5:48:59 PM] Maura Isles: All right, no brown. You look better in that color, anyway.

[5/30/2011 5:50:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I like your hair color like it is. Besides, if this girl Frankie claims to be seeing really does “look like your twin”, then I’d hate to get mixed up and attack the wrong girl. ;)

[5/30/2011 5:50:37 PM] Maura Isles: I’d hate for Frankie to get confused, too. He doesn’t deserve to get his arm broken for an error.

[5/30/2011 5:50:53 PM] Maura Isles: You know, it’s a shame…

[5/30/2011 5:50:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: If you say so   
[5/30/2011 5:50:57 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What’s that?

[5/30/2011 5:51:09 PM] Maura Isles: It’s going to take me forever to get out of this dress, once I get home.

[5/30/2011 5:52:00 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I could meet you there and give you a hand with that.

[5/30/2011 5:52:01 PM] Maura Isles: Maybe I should just pick up a change and come to your parents’ place. Do you think someone there might be willing to help me with the zipper to this ridiculously impractical gown?

[5/30/2011 5:52:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes, but I’d shoot Frankie if he volunteered.

[5/30/2011 5:52:56 PM] Maura Isles: Look at it this way. If he doesn’t volunteer, then you’ll know that his “out of town” girl is actually an out of town girl.

[5/30/2011 5:53:18 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I still think he’s making her up. He says she lives in DC… please!

[5/30/2011 5:53:34 PM] Maura Isles: If he does, I get to watch you become a caveman protecting my virtue. I love it when you get forceful with me

[5/30/2011 5:53:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Really?

[5/30/2011 5:53:47 PM] Maura Isles: Mmhm.

[5/30/2011 5:54:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: In that case, get your ass over here so I can stake my claim. Those other guys don’t deserve to even look at you.  
 [5/30/2011 5:54:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Mine.

[5/30/2011 5:54:24 PM] Maura Isles: Oh god. I’ll be right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts on this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

[8:25:46 AM] Maura Isles: As delightful as that was just now, Jane, do you really think it was wise to engage in that activity in the precinct parking lot? I thought you wanted to keep this just to the family, Korsak, and Frost, at least for now. Well, and Lieutenant Cavanaugh, and the HR personnel who have to process my change of emergency contact information.

[8:32:13 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Babe, you just listed everyone in our lives who can’t keep a secret, and I couldn’t wait until lunch. You just looked too… I mean, come on! You know that black and red number is my favorite on you.  
[8:34:43 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh crap, Cavanaugh wants to talk to me. I’ll be back when he lets me leave again. He looks pissed.

[8:36:30 AM] Maura Isles: Our friends and your family can keep a secret, if they know they’re supposed to keep it. They know, and would never break our confidence, and you know it. If anyone had gossiped, you know that Detective Crowe would have harassed you by now, which he has not.

Also, I know that the black and red set is your favorite on me, which was why I covered it with an entire dress. I didn’t intend for you to actually see it until tonight. I just wanted you to be thinking about it, just like I will. Of course, now we’ll both be thinking about it a little too vividly, I suspect.

[8:39:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Apparently, the security cameras in the parking garage are working again.

[8:39:27 AM] Maura Isles: I  
 [8:39:30 AM] Maura Isles: Oh  
 [8:39:35 AM] Maura Isles: Let me think about this.

[8:39:36 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah.  
 [8:39:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Don’t bother

[8:39:53 AM] Maura Isles: I should probably be embarrassed, shouldn’t I?

[8:40:28 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I would tell you yes, but, frankly, I’m kind of digging the jealous looks I’m getting from the other guys right now.  
[8:40:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, I’m going with no.

[8:40:44 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t think I’m nearly as embarrassed as I should be.

[8:41:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Crowe just called me smug. I’m loving this.

[8:41:28 AM] Maura Isles: I’m a little bit… Um. Smug, yes, but also… Hm.

[8:41:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But… I’m on the night shift rotation next week.   
[8:42:03 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I don’t even care. Totally worth it

[8:42:35 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll rework the ME scheduling so we’re both on nights, if you like.

[8:42:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I wouldn’t tell you no

[8:42:57 AM] Maura Isles: That, I know. You never have yet. ;)

[8:43:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Where’s the fun in telling you no?

[8:43:43 AM] Maura Isles: Does that mean if I ask you something right now, you’ll tell me yes?

[8:44:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ask me and find out  
 [8:44:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: On a side note: Did you just get an email with a video attachment?  
 [8:45:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh. My. God. …My little brother is going to see this.

[8:45:32 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I did. Should I open this here at work, or just burn a DVD for later?

[8:45:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The whole precinct was copied on this! Holy. Crap.

[8:46:21 AM] Maura Isles: BARRY!

[8:46:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m going to kill him.

[8:46:34 AM] Maura Isles: No, you’re not.

[8:46:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, he just sent the parking garage security video to the ENTIRE PRECINCT!  
 [8:47:06 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m going to kill him… or super glue him to his chair.

[8:47:34 AM] Maura Isles: You’re going to wait five minutes, until the bullpen has gotten busy. I’ll come upstairs in four minutes to make myself coffee; others will be making similar excuses to be there, I feel certain.

[8:47:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Are you seeing this? It even has sound. Oh God… this is going to go viral.

[8:49:55 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t need to see a video, Jane, I was there. Mind you, I will be burning a DVD of this. Meanwhile, you will WAIT FIVE MINUTES. Then you’re going to get up from your desk, join me at the coffee table, and give me that self-satisfied smile that you have when you’ve managed to rob me of speech and IQ points, and you’re going to do what every last heterosexual male and homosexual female in this precinct wants to do. You’re going to kiss the living daylights out of me, right at the coffee station. And I’m going to look at you like I always look at you, and you will not be embarrassed. You will be proud. Do you understand me, Jane?

[8:51:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Let me get this straight. You want me to just lay one on you at the coffee pot in the middle of the bull pen?

[8:52:27 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I do, Jane. If we’re out, then we’re out. I say, it’s better to be hung for a wolf than for a sheep. You know why Frost did this, don’t you? He did it FOR you.  
 [8:52:31 AM] Maura Isles: Not TO you.

[8:53:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I somehow doubt that. But, you’re right. I don’t like doing anything half-assed.

[8:53:20 AM] Maura Isles: No, you don’t. You go all out, badge to the wall.

[8:53:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s not how you say that

[8:53:35 AM] Maura Isles: The other way is biologically inaccurate.

[8:53:44 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Not metaphorically speaking

[8:54:40 AM] Maura Isles: My point is this. In another minute, I’m going to come upstairs and you’re going to kiss me, because I want to be kissed. Hard. By you. And you know that you want to kiss me, you gorgeous womanizer.

[8:55:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: How can I say no to that?  
 [8:55:21 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Besides, at least you look fan-freaking-tastic in this thing. That black and red number is still… wow. I’m kind of glad I wore matching stuff today.

[8:55:35 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll be upstairs soon.

[8:55:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Not thrilled it’s mauve, though…   
[8:55:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, okay. I’ll see you in a few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments bring us joy. :)


	13. Chapter 13

[8:57:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not that I mind everyone knowing. It’s that I was wearing a set of mauve (happy I used the right color name) underwear. I’ve been finding things that are pink on my desk since yesterday morning after the coffee pot kiss, which is how Frost and Korsak are defining our outing.  
 [8:58:10 AM] Jane Rizzoli: “Pre Coffee Pot Kiss” and “Post Coffee Pot Kiss”  
 [8:59:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The next time I decide that I can’t wait, just remind me of this week. God.

[9:01:11 AM] Maura Isles: Jane, it wasn’t that bad. So your shirt came unbuttoned. Your fellow officers see you wearing that little in the gym every day, because you work out in a sports bra. They’re only teasing you because they envy you. Well… they envy me, at least.

[9:01:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re missing the whole ‘they caught me wearing pink’ thing.

[9:01:53 AM] Maura Isles: You look beautiful in pink.

[9:01:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And they SHOULD envy me. I have the prettiest girl in the precinct.  
 [9:02:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: At least you didn’t say Petty in Pink.

[9:04:14 AM] Maura Isles: No, I have the prettiest girl in the precinct, but again, that’s not the point. The point is that this is their way of showing you that this is normal to them. Remember what they left on Korsak’s desk the last time he got married? I’ve seen the pictures. That was pink. Remember what they left on Frost’s desk when he said he was dating someone? That was pink, too. Any time a detective gets involved with someone, they decorate his or her desk.   
[9:04:54 AM] Maura Isles: Now, if they’d left something mauve on your desk, you’d have legitimate cause to think this was all about that sexy bra and how delicious you look in it.

[9:05:06 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It is mauve.  
 [9:05:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s all mauve.  
 [9:05:44 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The bows didn’t help. My locker was decorated with mauve bows this morning.

[9:06:00 AM] Maura Isles: Really? Then take it as a compliment. They would have to look closely to match the color that well. That means they think you’re hot. You want to know what they left on my desk?

[9:06:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes, actually

[9:06:20 AM] Maura Isles: Red and black.

[9:06:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh my God

[9:06:47 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, yes. They envy us both. I think it’s sweet.

[9:06:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, you’d think that  
 [9:07:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Have they left a bottle of scented hand sanitizer on your desk yet?

[9:07:23 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, but that’s not red or black.

[9:07:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: If not, get ready. I’ve found 4 so far… all cherry

[9:07:40 AM] Maura Isles: So is mine. It’s pink, though.

[9:07:51 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Cherry is… you know, never mind

[9:07:58 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, and a brand new box of red gloves. I like them.

[9:08:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Mine are mauve

[9:08:27 AM] Maura Isles: There are some other things that I think won’t be of much use, but some things certainly will. I should thank them.

[9:08:58 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Given the pile of crap I’m gathering, I’ve got to know what you’re getting.

[9:09:16 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll show you after work.

[9:09:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yay :|  
 [9:09:42 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Hold on, I have to go deal with Crowe. BRB

[9:11:15 AM] Maura Isles: Don’t be such a pessimist. Honey dust, a copy of the Lesbian Kama Sutra, some lovely massage oils. I don’t think I’d ever want to use something as unrealistically sized as this one object, but the majority of these things are really quite nice.

[9:18:14 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Crowe is such an ass.

[9:18:37 AM] Maura Isles: That’s true. I suspect he’s the one who left the unrealistically sized object.

[9:18:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, so some of that stuff doesn’t sound so bad. I think they must have bought a gift set and are giving it out to both of us. I have the fuzzy hand cuffs, some flavored body stuff, and what I think is the harness for that object you’re talking about.

[9:20:03 AM] Maura Isles: Very likely, though not everything belongs together.   
[9:20:22 AM] Maura Isles: Fuzzy on the outside, or do you mean padded on the inside? Fuzzy outside, with the hard cuffs inside, definitely won’t be of any use.

[9:20:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We should give Crowe his present back along with something to help him use it on himself.  
 [9:20:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Fuzzy as in soft. They’re velcro, and we’re not using hand cuffs.

[9:21:18 AM] Maura Isles: (chuckle)

[9:21:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, you think you’re funny, huh? Okay, no tuna for lunch today.

[9:21:41 AM] Maura Isles: Wait, Jane, that’s not what I meant.

[9:21:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, sure

[9:21:49 AM] Maura Isles: I was laughing at your suggestion for Crowe’s gift.  
 [9:22:11 AM] Maura Isles: Oh, and speaking of lunch, they did leave a few cans of tuna for us.

[9:22:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes. I’d be mad, but I forgot to pack a lunch today, and I don’t feel like going out.

[9:23:15 AM] Maura Isles: Not in this rain. Besides splattering both our legs with mud, I doubt my dress would remain modest when wet.

[9:23:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, now we’re going to have to go out for lunch.

[9:25:13 AM] Maura Isles: Well, that depends on whether you mind the entire precinct seeing what I’m wearing under my dress, doesn’t it? Is that what you want, Jane? To display my body for everyone you know, so that they’ll know what you go home to?

[9:25:38 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Tempting, but no. I was just teasing you, sweetheart

[9:25:58 AM] Maura Isles: Then I suggest not going out for lunch. Maybe we could just eat at my desk.  
 [9:26:18 AM] Maura Isles: Or yours.   
[9:26:23 AM] Maura Isles: Actually… yours.

[9:26:42 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Awww, but your desk is in your office. The privacy is nice.

[9:26:56 AM] Maura Isles: Believe me, I know.

[9:27:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So, what’s the problem?

[9:29:00 AM] Maura Isles: It’s not a problem. I just think that it would be nice to sit and eat lunch at your desk, with your friends. It will demonstrate that we’re both good sports, and it will give those who meant well a chance to see us being calm and happy together. Barry and Vince deserve to know that, as hot as that video was, that isn’t the sole basis for our relationship. We’re friends, first.

[9:29:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But… what if I wanted to give that honey dust a try for dessert?

[9:30:30 AM] Maura Isles: In my office, within sight of the wall of bodies in drawers? I didn’t think you’d be able to ignore that.

[9:30:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You’d be surprised what I can ignore when you’re around

[9:31:29 AM] Maura Isles: I… Wow.

[9:31:31 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But, fine, we’ll eat at my desk. Want me to order a pizza? We can share with Frost and Korsak.  
 [9:31:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Sweetheart, you just don’t know the things you can do to me with just a look. I get tunnel vision.

[9:32:16 AM] Maura Isles: I’d rather have the tuna and crackers, actually. I think whoever left that charming little gift deserves to see it in action, since none of the other gifts will receive similar public recognition.  
 [9:32:32 AM] Maura Isles: …Also, remind me to give you that look while we’re at your desk sometime after hours.

[9:32:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You give me that look a lot without trying. I don’t think I could handle it if you did to me on purpose.  
 [9:33:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, okay, fine… tuna at my desk

[9:33:13 AM] Maura Isles: Who says I’m not trying?

[9:33:18 AM] Jane Rizzoli: 0_O

[9:33:19 AM] Maura Isles: I’ve been trying since the day we met.

[9:33:26 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I should have known.

[9:33:36 AM] Maura Isles: Yes, I thought so too. It was often quite frustrating.

[9:33:49 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m sorry. I’m a little slow sometimes.

[9:33:54 AM] Maura Isles: I’m glad, Jane.

[9:36:34 AM] Maura Isles: If it had worked right away, it would have been a really great one-night stand, or possibly a few nights, but you never would have let me stay in your life long enough to become your friend. This wouldn’t last longer than it took for you to realize that you “weren’t gay.” Waiting for you made us much closer, and ultimately, made what we have so much better.

[9:38:24 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That comment deserves a long and thoughtful answer. I think you misread a few things about me. But, it’s going to have to wait. We’ve got a case. I’ll see you on scene.

[9:39:17 AM] Maura Isles: I’ll be there shortly. I hope they didn’t decorate my evidence collecting kit, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I can get this site to send subliminal messages to make people comment...


	14. Chapter 14

[1:30:46 PM] Maura Isles: Jane, please don’t be upset that they gave the case to O’Brien and Petrovich. This will give Petrovich some much-needed experience, and you some much-needed time to finish your paperwork before the Adams case goes to trial.

[1:31:14 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can be upset if I want to be upset.

[1:31:55 PM] Maura Isles: You can, but are you sure you want to be? While I don’t mind making you feel better, it might be nice to start out in a less tense frame of mind tonight.

[1:32:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That was MY case. I got the call. I found the evidence. I had the suspect list. They only gave the case to O’Brien and Petrovich because they didn’t want me to get more press time.  
 [1:33:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a high profile case, Maura. They’re trying to spread the fame around.   
[1:33:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Forget that! I don’t care about the fame. It was MY CASE.

[1:34:27 PM] Maura Isles: They gave the case to O’Brien because it’s connected to a case he covered last year, before Petrovich was assigned to him. It was HIS case. I do think you’d do a better job of it, and if you should choose to help him find justice I think O’Brien would be grateful for assistance. He’ll give credit where it’s due, too. He’s not like Crowe.

[1:34:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Fine.   
[1:34:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Whatever.

[1:35:00 PM] Maura Isles: Are you pouting right now?

[1:35:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I do not pout.

[1:35:30 PM] Maura Isles: Is your bottom lip sticking out in a kissable, but definitely non-pouty, way?

[1:38:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No.

[1:38:59 PM] Maura Isles: Jane.

[1:39:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Because I. Do. Not. Pout.

[1:39:14 PM] Maura Isles: Are you tempted to stamp your foot right now?

[1:39:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I plead the fifth.

[1:40:02 PM] Maura Isles: You’re not on trial. I’m just teasing you until you either laugh, or get so mad you have to come down here and yell at me.

[1:40:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why would you want me to come down there and yell at you? You wouldn’t even let me go down there for tuna at lunch.

[1:41:14 PM] Maura Isles: It was important to have lunch at your desk, where your friends could see us being normal together and not trying to hump one another in the middle of the bullpen.

[1:41:36 PM] Jane Rizzoli: As if I’d give them more ammo for another video. Please!

[1:42:28 PM] Maura Isles: Right now, it’s important for you to either laugh, or yell. You need to release some tension, or you will be in danger of developing a peptic ulcer.

[1:43:12 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I won’t get an ulcer

[1:43:41 PM] Maura Isles: Probably not, but I do worry about your tension level.  
 [1:44:03 PM] Maura Isles: I also… don’t mind it when you’re yelling, as long as it’s not at me personally.

[1:44:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That so?

[1:44:37 PM] Maura Isles: Or expressing any strong emotion. You’re a very intense person. I like your intensity.

[1:45:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: That go along with liking my possessive streak?

[1:45:11 PM] Maura Isles: …Maybe.

[1:45:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Just maybe?

[1:45:33 PM] Maura Isles: Well… Yes.

[1:45:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thought so.

[1:46:18 PM] Maura Isles: If you did need to laugh, or yell, I could clear my desk.

[1:46:38 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What does clearing your desk have to do with me laughing or yelling?

[1:46:48 PM] Maura Isles: I just told you, I like your intensity.  
 [1:46:49 PM] Maura Isles: A lot.

[1:46:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh.  
 [1:47:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know, I could, maybe, use a little yelling session

[1:47:52 PM] Maura Isles: Let me just get all this red and black detritus off my desk.

[1:48:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Leave the honey dust. I’ll be down in five.

[1:48:29 PM] Maura Isles: Are you sure you want to get all sticky at work?  
 [1:48:36 PM] Maura Isles: Never mind, that was a ridiculous question.

[1:49:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Four Minutes and counting

[1:49:29 PM] Maura Isles: I’m counting seconds. Goodness. I thought anticipation was something that generally took months, weeks, or at least hours to build.

[1:50:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Screw it. I’m coming now.

[1:50:19 PM] Maura Isles: No, don’t! At least wait until you get down here!

[1:50:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll deal with that smart ass comment when I get down there. Leaving now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	15. Chapter 15

[4:41:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, can I ask you a question?

[4:42:05 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, Jane, always.

[4:42:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Why can’t I take my laptop into the bedroom?  
 [4:42:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You used to let me.

[4:42:52 PM] Maura Isles: Before we were dating, you mean? Yes, I did.

[4:43:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, yeah, and you know sometimes I have work to finish, but it gets late, and it’d be easier if I could just take my laptop into my bedroom, or your bedroom. Whichever.

[4:43:56 PM] Maura Isles: The light keeps me awake when I’m trying to sleep. If I’m not trying to sleep… well, it interferes with what I’m trying to do then, too.

[4:44:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I… hard to argue with that

[4:44:41 PM] Maura Isles: I leave my work at the office. I think you could, too.

[4:45:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s a little hard for me to do that, and you know it. I’m a cop. Criminals don’t take breaks, so I don’t get to take breaks.

[4:45:17 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You knew that going into this.

[4:45:39 PM] Maura Isles: I knew you were passionate about justice, yes. I don’t think you’re passionate enough about it, though.

[4:45:54 PM] Jane Rizzoli: What is that supposed to mean?

[4:46:30 PM] Maura Isles: If you were, you would want to be as well rested and stress free as possible when working at your job. Being well rested and stress free means sleeping well and letting yourself take the very necessary mental breaks that enable you to refocus in the morning.

[4:47:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I can’t even… you know how much work I have? You can’t possibly… I mean… You… *sigh*

[4:47:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m going to be late tonight.

[4:48:06 PM] Maura Isles: I know how much work you have, Jane. I know it as well as you do, and yes, I know you’ll be late. When you get here, I’ll be here. Wake me. Not with the light from the laptop, please.

[4:48:46 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe I’ll just go to my place tonight instead? I don’t know how late I’m going to be.

[4:49:33 PM] Maura Isles: I know you probably don’t want to be here every night. If you need a break, I understand, of course. I should have realized.

[4:50:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not like you don’t have a key to my place, Maura.  
[4:50:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m starting to think Jo thinks she lives at your house.

[4:50:53 PM] Maura Isles: Would you like me to bring Jo, or bring Jo and myself?

[4:51:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No. She’s better off over there with a backyard and a fence anyway. So are you, for that matter. I just… sometimes I wish you’d give a little in the domestic department, but I guess you give everywhere else.

[4:52:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Fair trade off.

[4:53:10 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t mind at all being at your home. I like it there. But you’re right, it is hard to know where you’re likely to want to be. Where to have Jo.  
[4:53:38 PM] Maura Isles: What would you like me to give, domestically? If there’s something you’re trying to tell me, or ask me, I’d like to understand.

[4:55:26 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You know how we sometimes talk about gender roles and you keep saying that it’s silly to say one of us is the guy and the other isn’t, and how I eventually agreed with you? Well, we still fit the gender roles. We really do. I mean, I normally come home after you, and you normally have dinner made. When we come home together, you cook. I fix things. You clean. I drive. You let me.

[4:55:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Hear me out before you start doing that thing you do.

[4:56:06 PM] Maura Isles: But it’s not exactly true.  
[4:56:12 PM] Maura Isles: Oh, very well. Continue, please.

[4:57:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The trade off on all of that is that you more-or-less dictate things like what gets to come into the bedroom while I, basically, get to do things like pick the tv show at night. But, you know, I sort of… I want to be able to make calls like I can bring my laptop to bed without feeling like I’m invading your territory.

[4:57:49 PM] Maura Isles: Our territory, Jane. I don’t do my nails in the bedroom, either.

[4:57:59 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I wouldn’t care if you did.

[4:58:11 PM] Maura Isles: I would. I like bedrooms for three activities only.

[4:58:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I like bedrooms as a comfy place. Where’s the give here? Sometimes, I like to in bed when I’m working on the laptop or in bed while I’m reading, and it’s nice just having you in the same room. You could do your nails or whatever. That’s all I’m saying.

[5:01:09 PM] Maura Isles: I don’t mind when you read in bed. A book. Somehow it seems less intrusive than the computer. But no, I can’t do my nails in bed. One movement from the other side of the bed, and I’d have to stop and remove the polish and redo the job.  
 [5:01:51 PM] Maura Isles: Also, I might have to dispose of the sheet or blanket.

[5:02:20 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, you know what? Never mind. I’m going to be late, and I promise not to bring in my laptop or wake you up with something intrusive.

[5:02:36 PM] Maura Isles: I can’t tell if you’re upset or sad.

[5:02:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m fine.

[5:03:09 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You should go. One of us needs to go take care of Jo, and I can’t leave.

[5:03:58 PM] Maura Isles: I’ll take care of Jo this afternoon, and there will be dinner in the warming drawer whenever you get there. However, I will still be here for a little bit longer. I walked Jo over lunch, because I knew you’d be busy.

[5:04:19 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Thanks

[5:04:54 PM] Maura Isles: I’m awaiting a call from a colleague in Colombia. While I wait, may I still talk with you?

[5:05:51 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, I don’t think so. I think I need to take a walk and… relax. If I can manage to get away before the vampires come out, I’ll text you to let you know I’m on my way.

[5:06:02 PM] Maura Isles: I understand.

[5:06:10 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Hey

[5:06:14 PM] Maura Isles: Yes?

[5:06:22 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I still love you. I’m just being moody.

[5:06:29 PM] Maura Isles: I love you too, Jane.

[5:06:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll see you tonight, okay?

[5:06:45 PM] Maura Isles: I hope so.

[5:06:49 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I promise.

[5:06:56 PM] Maura Isles: Wake me.

[5:07:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: With a kiss

[5:07:06 PM] Maura Isles: Perfect. :)

[5:07:13 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Later, Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

[7:11:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m sorry I didn’t make it there last night.

[7:14:07 AM] Maura Isles: I understand.

[7:14:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: It’s not because I was mad.

[7:14:30 AM] Maura Isles: But you were? Mad?

[7:14:42 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was… disgruntled.

[7:15:13 AM] Maura Isles: Did you know that gruntled is a word? It isn’t used very often, but it is a recognized word, listed in the Oxford English Dictionary.

[7:16:11 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m not surprised you know that.  
[7:16:46 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I’m better now that I talked to Ma.

[7:17:07 AM] Maura Isles: I’m glad you had someone to talk to.

[7:17:28 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I didn’t have a choice. She was waiting for me when I hit my apartment to get clothes last night.

[7:18:26 AM] Maura Isles: What did you mean?

[7:18:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I mean, when I went home to get clothes before going to your place Ma was sitting on my couch when I opened the door.  
[7:18:55 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was ambushed.

[7:19:28 AM] Maura Isles: No, Jane. What did you mean by “domestic things” that you wish I’d give on?

[7:19:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Wait… what?  
[7:20:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We talked about this already, didn’t we?

[7:21:09 AM] Maura Isles: Yesterday afternoon, you said that we conform to gender roles, and that you wish I’d give a little in the domestic department, but you guessed that I give everywhere else. You considered it a fair tradeoff, you said, but I don’t think you feel that way. I think you feel it isn’t fair, or you wouldn’t have said anything.  
[7:21:45 AM] Maura Isles: But you know, it’s not really true that we conform to gender roles, either.

[7:22:04 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m sorry. I was being cranky. I shouldn’t have brought it up. You don’t have to justify how we don’t follow stereotypes.

[7:22:33 AM] Maura Isles: Something was making you cranky. I’d like to figure out what that is, so that you don’t have to feel that way anymore.

[7:23:45 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I was making myself cranky. I got all bent out of shape because you wouldn’t let me take the laptop to bed. It was a stupid argument.

[7:24:01 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t regard it as stupid. You’re important to me.

[7:25:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: But sometimes things are just stupid. It happens… it happens a lot to me. Look, I don’t want to fight over stuff that doesn’t matter. Me not being able to work in bed doesn’t matter. If I want to do that, I’ll just stay home.

[7:26:55 AM] Maura Isles: You can’t see me right now and use non-verbal cues to understand me, so I’ll just tell you that I’m feeling trepidation.

[7:27:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You didn’t have to tell me that for me to know that you are.

[7:28:11 AM] Maura Isles: Likewise, you don’t have to tell me that when I feel nervous, you feel nervous. I’m sorry about that. It shouldn’t feel this way. I was hoping to do this in such a pleasant way, perhaps over a nice dinner.

[7:28:34 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I think it’d just ruin the dinner.

[7:28:55 AM] Maura Isles: Not “this” that we’re already doing. I mean “this” that I want to begin doing.

[7:29:17 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Which is what?

[7:29:55 AM] Maura Isles: Which is to say that I don’t want to have to think about whether I’m going to my house or your apartment. Whether you’re coming over or staying home.

[7:30:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: So… you want to create a schedule or something?

[7:31:41 AM] Maura Isles: No, Jane. Think of Occam’s razor. Lex parsimoniae, translating to law of parsimony, law of economy or law of succinctness, is a principle that generally recommends selecting the competing hypothesis that makes the fewest new assumptions, when the hypotheses are equal in other respects.

[7:31:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: …

[7:32:21 AM] Maura Isles: Let me rephrase. “The simplest solution is (usually) the right one.”

[7:32:53 AM] Jane Rizzoli: We… don’t spend the night at each other’s place?

[7:33:13 AM] Maura Isles: No, we don’t. We spend the night at… our place.

[7:33:48 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Our place? Maura, we don’t have an ‘our place’. Have you been sniffing the morgue chemicals again?

[7:36:23 AM] Maura Isles: Because I know that you are a wonderfully intelligent person, I can believe one of three things. One, that you are being deliberately obtuse, likely to avoid having to think or speak about what I’m suggesting. Two, that you are being obtuse because your conscious mind is not prepared to think about it, but your subconscious mind will be mulling it over. Three, that your quick mind has already processed my question and your answer, but is unable to come up with a way to phrase it.

[7:37:33 AM] Jane Rizzoli: My lease isn’t up for another 2 months. And don’t you think we’re moving a little fast? We’ve only been dating a little over a month.

[7:39:22 AM] Maura Isles: Some people marry after meeting once. Some take years. We’ve gone at our speed, whatever that is. Haven’t you said many times that we’ve been faux-dating for a long time already? Besides, after doing some research on the subject, I’ve learned that we’re actually moving comparatively slowly, given that we are both women. Apparently we should have rented a U-Haul on our second date.

[7:40:16 AM] Jane Rizzoli: That’s a joke not a… I don’t know… gauge to see how we’re doing

[7:40:23 AM] Maura Isles: I meant it as a joke.

[7:40:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, we can’t even settle on whether I can work on my laptop in bed. How are we going to manage to combine two households into one?

[7:41:17 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t think we’d have been ready for that, at that stage. Though, in point of fact, we did spend the night together scarcely a week into our friendship, so the standard relationship blueprint and timeline are a little bit… um… wonky.

[7:41:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You just used the word wonky.  
[7:41:54 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m screen capping that.

[7:42:07 AM] Maura Isles: You would not have liked the words I first considered using.

[7:42:17 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, now you have to tell me

[7:42:21 AM] Maura Isles: And I didn’t like the one I came up with before settling on wonky.

[7:42:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Now you REALLY have to tell me

[7:43:46 AM] Maura Isles: Circuitous, complex, complicated, composite, compound, compounded, confused, conglomerate, convoluted, elaborate, entangled, heterogeneous, knotty, labyrinthine, manifold, mingled, miscellaneous, mixed, mixed-up, mosaic, motley, multifarious, multiform, multiple, multiplex, tangled, tortuous, variegated.

[7:44:06 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Tortuous?

[7:44:39 AM] Maura Isles: Tortuous. It means… Well, look at its synonyms, conveniently arrayed around that word.

[7:45:12 AM] Maura Isles: And then, of course, I went into my admittedly smaller list of… inappropriate words and phrases, and decided I didn’t like any of those, either.

[7:45:27 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You have a list?

[7:45:33 AM] Maura Isles: It’s not much of a list.

[7:45:56 AM] Maura Isles: Most of them are vulgar euphemisms for excretion or sexual acts.

[7:46:09 AM] Maura Isles: I don’t like those.

[7:46:56 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Ah well, if it helps, I always thought our friendship was a little fucked up.

[7:47:09 AM] Maura Isles: In an amusing way, or in a… wrong way?

[7:47:19 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes  
[7:47:31 AM] Jane Rizzoli: In a complicated way  
[7:47:47 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Look, where would we move? I mean, you want me to move in with you? I know my place isn’t big enough for us and your clothes.

[7:48:41 AM] Maura Isles: It isn’t, no. Mine is larger, and I would like to stay here, but only if you really could view it as ours, and not as just mine.

[7:49:07 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Maybe… if you let me have some space for some of my stuff to actually be seen…  
 [7:49:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I want my Sox homerun ball on display.

[7:50:09 AM] Maura Isles: Of course, Jane. That is an important piece. It should be seen, so that you can tell the story of how you caught it.

[7:50:32 AM] Jane Rizzoli: And, I get to hang my awards somewhere.

[7:50:46 AM] Maura Isles: Visibly and proudly. I’m proud of all of your awards.

[7:51:59 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I get to put out my Sox’s throw… in the living room… all the time, not just during game season

[7:52:21 AM] Maura Isles: Really, Jane? Don’t you think that the Patriots throw would be more appropriate in the autumn?

[7:52:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: … okay fine

[7:52:46 AM] Maura Isles: Thank you.

[7:53:01 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I get to take my laptop to bed sometimes

[7:53:19 AM] Maura Isles: Only on nights when you don’t mind keeping me awake and yet not getting to have sexual relations. But yes, I think that would be acceptable during either of our… days of unapproachability.

[7:54:00 AM] Jane Rizzoli: *snort*  
[7:54:41 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’m supposed to tell the complex this week if I’m renewing or not.

[7:55:46 AM] Maura Isles: Even if you do - after all, Sherlock Holmes had several bolt-holes, so I believe it is traditional for a detective to have another place to go once in a while - I suggest putting your stamp on ‘my’ place by bringing important things here. When people walk into this house, I’d like them to know that it isn’t just mine anymore.

[7:56:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: How about you give me the guestroom as my personal space? Let me do whatever I want with it?

[7:57:15 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. We can put guests in the other guest room, or the guest house.

[7:57:29 AM] Jane Rizzoli: The guest house… man, that’s weird  
 [7:57:40 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Never thought I’d ever live anywhere that had a guest house

[7:58:10 AM] Maura Isles: I never thought I’d live with… Well, actually, anyone.

[7:59:05 AM] Jane Rizzoli: When do you want to start this living together thing?

[7:59:17 AM] Maura Isles: Any time you’re ready.  
[7:59:51 AM] Maura Isles: I’ve been listening to No Doubt today, just one song over and over, since last night when I realized you really weren’t coming over. “Home Now.”

[8:00:21 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I really promise I’ll be home tonight.

[8:02:01 AM] Maura Isles: With Jo Friday.

[8:02:52 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Yes. I’ll bring over all of her things and some of mine tonight. She can stay home where she belongs from now on.

[8:03:50 AM] Maura Isles: Jane? Bring the family picture that you think no one can see in your back hallway. Your family belong here, too.

[8:04:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: You don’t miss a thing, do you?

[8:04:26 AM] Maura Isles: Only social cues.

[8:04:50 AM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll bring it. I have to head out. Frost finally found that address. See you at lunch?

[8:05:09 AM] Maura Isles: Yes. :) I love you.

[8:05:15 AM] Jane Rizzoli: Love you, too, Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be shared with my co-author, and are much appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

[8:22:15 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Maura, you’re at home, right?

[8:22:40 PM] Maura Isles: Yes. It’s housekeeping night.

[8:22:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Good! Did you found my belt?  
 [8:23:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: The one I borrow from you is just not cutting it.

[8:23:15 PM] Maura Isles: I have three belts here that aren’t mine, and I’ve hung them in your side of the closet.

[8:23:37 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Is one of them black with a round flat finished silver buckle?  
 [8:23:41 PM] Jane Rizzoli: (God, I sound like you.)

[8:24:13 PM] Maura Isles: Yes. I also have a brown one with a silver-toned buckle, and a black one with a gold-toned buckle.

[8:25:11 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Okay, I’m swinging by the house when Frost and I go out again. I want to get my belt. Those other two are ones Ma bought me. I don’t even know why I kept them, and this Gucci belt of yours does NOTHING for holding a holster.

[8:26:01 PM] Maura Isles: Okay, sweetie. Oh, and I made you both some food to take on your stakeout, and a thermos of hot coffee.

[8:26:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Have I told you recently how much I love you?

[8:26:30 PM] Maura Isles: Yes, you mentioned it as we were leaving work.

[8:26:39 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Well, considered it mentioned again. [8:26:56 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Did you pack my favorite thing in that snack kit?

[8:27:49 PM] Maura Isles: I love you too. … Um. No, not your favorite thing. That’s still in your nightstand. But I did pack you a bag of Gummi Bears.

[8:28:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Oh, you’re funny  
 [8:28:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: And my FAVORITE thing is not in my nightstand anyway, but the Gummi Bears are good, too.

[8:28:57 PM] Maura Isles: It isn’t? Oh. Of course, the autographed game ball.

[8:29:21 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Nope, that’s not it either. Think… more personal

[8:29:34 PM] Maura Isles: The thing in my nightstand?

[8:29:50 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Fun, but no. More personal than that

[8:30:01 PM] Maura Isles: Oh.  
 [8:30:03 PM] Maura Isles: OH.  
 [8:30:05 PM] Maura Isles: Jane!

[8:30:08 PM] Jane Rizzoli: ;)

[8:30:15 PM] Maura Isles: Well, as you can tell, I’m using your favorite things to type with!

[8:30:27 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Can’t go wrong with the classics

[8:30:37 PM] Maura Isles: They’ll miss you tonight.

[8:31:07 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I’ll miss you, too, but we’re so close to cracking this one, baby. I think we’ll get her tonight. I really do.

[8:31:36 PM] Maura Isles: I think you’re right. I won’t expect you before morning, given how long the processing and paperwork will take.

[8:32:16 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Yeah, when we catch her and get her statement, I plan to take a couple of days off. This one’s been killer.

[8:32:51 PM] Maura Isles: That’s a good idea. You’ve certainly earned some catch-up sleep and nurturing.

[8:33:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Are you going to take off with me?

[8:34:07 PM] Maura Isles: No, but that will let you sleep for most of the day and catch up with your friends on Sesame Street. However, every night I promise you massages, good food, and anything else your heart desires to help you feel better.

[8:34:42 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Hey! Cookie Monster misses me. I can feel it.

[8:35:13 PM] Maura Isles: The answer to the question you should have asked is, “Yes, Jane, I meant anything.”

[8:35:29 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Crap. I need more sleep.

[8:36:05 PM] Maura Isles: As soon as you get your killer, I’ll take good care of you.

[8:37:23 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Of that, I have no doubt. ;) Okay, I’m going to go. Frost finally got out of the little boy’s room. I’ll see you in a few. Frost will just have to deal with us having a short makeout session before we go on stakeout.

[8:37:53 PM] Maura Isles: Why do you want a makeout session with Frost? Aside from the fact that he has admittedly very nice lips, I didn’t think he was your type.

[8:38:05 PM] Jane Rizzoli: No, baby, not with Frost.

[8:38:37 PM] Maura Isles: Oh! Well, then, I suppose I’ll get dressed before he comes over, so that he doesn’t have to see this.

[8:38:53 PM] Jane Rizzoli: Never mind. He can stay in the car.  
 [8:39:01 PM] Jane Rizzoli: I want to see that.  
 [8:39:02 PM] Jane Rizzoli: All of it.  
 [8:39:04 PM] Jane Rizzoli: All the time.

[8:39:32 PM] Maura Isles: Let me just take a quick shower, then. I’ve been cleaning… Well, everything… and I’d rather be a little more appealing when you get here.

[8:39:55 PM] Jane Rizzoli: You’re always appealing. Trust me.  
 [8:40:03 PM] Jane Rizzoli: But… he’s giving me that look, so we’re going to go. See you in a few.

[8:40:21 PM] Maura Isles: See you soon, sugarlips.

[8:40:28 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *grumble*

[8:40:42 PM] Maura Isles: You prefer honeypot?

[8:41:06 PM] Jane Rizzoli: *sigh* See you in a few, baby

[8:41:16 PM] Maura Isles: *laugh* See you, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Please comment, if anything in this fic moved you in any way. Or if you can point to something that didn't work. That's valuable information, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate comments, and I will pass them on to my co-author, who's not yet a member here. Comments tell us what we're doing right and what we could improve upon in future works.


End file.
